


Wizards and Potions images-oneshots (smut)

by alfredo_noodle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Power Play, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sensation Play, Smut, Wax Play, strip tease kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredo_noodle/pseuds/alfredo_noodle
Summary: Harry Potter images or one-shots.I have no fucking clue what I'm doing exactly because this is a new platform (I have written smut before so hopefully this can be just as pleasant).suggest a prompt and wait for me to write the story. Reminder, I am human (It'll take a couple of days, at most, to complete the one shot/image) I will attempt to get the suggestion done as quickly as I can.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Dean Thomas/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, James Potter/Reader, Lord Voldemort/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 116
Collections: Tom Riddle





	1. Prompts/Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Read through the prompts and suggest a prompt and a character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter images or one-shots.
> 
> I have no fucking clue what I'm doing exactly because this is a new platform (I have written smut before so hopefully this can be just as pleasant).
> 
> suggest a prompt and wait for me to write the story. Reminder, I am human (It'll take a couple of days, at most, to complete the one shot/image) I will attempt to get the suggestion done as quickly as I can.
> 
> Hello! As I am a big Harry Potter fan, otherwise known as a potterhead, I needed to do something... and I did. I made a spotify account just to make playlist. If you want to follow me that would be very much appreciated. There is one for every common room and soon there will be one for each character. Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/57txukzfdasvgkhdzgna9ojoz?si=ZthJzXskT9KL5CTJiNo79A  
> Enjoy :)

Hello LGBTQ community... I'm just playing... maybe not... I don't know k. Warning! if you don't want smut just ask and pick one of the calmer prompts. Also, for some reason on the notes I never listed if you wanted a threesome. I will write threesomes (a polyamorous relationship) and hate sex. However, I can not write Tom Riddle, Voldemort and you in a same one-shot/image.

1\. I need you. Please don't leave me.

2\. Do you still want the cookies?

3\. What are you doing here? In my bed?

4\. I have to get to Quidditch practice. Can we finish this conversation later?

5\. Can you get out please?

6\. What was that for?

7\. Oh, Pitty, I don't care.

8\. Close the door. Now. 

9\. Can you please come out and talk to me? I can hear your sob's from through the door.

10\. Is that? Oh no...

11\. Can I tell you something?

12\. I don't know how to love properly, but I can try. 

13\. You look at me when I talk to you, girl!

14\. You see that over there?

15\. I just want to go back to bed and pretend that this... never happened.

16\. Hey, have you seen my?... Ah! I found it! Thanks dear.

17\. Why don't you just shut that pretty little face of yours and suck it.

18\. I'm sorr- DONT SLAM THE DOOR ON ME!

19 *awkward eye contact*

20\. I cant wait to see that little swollen cunt filled with my cum.

21\. Why cant you just be grateful? Hm?

22\. Shut up!

23\. Hey... can I ask you something?

24\. Are you ok?

25\. You've shut the world out, again. Can we just talk?

26\. Not here. Not now.

27\. You ARSE!

28\. Well... that was a bumpy train ride, I guess.

29\. I think I like you... more than a friend...

30\. Coffee?

31\. Stop it! Your hurting me!

32\. I cant just forgive and forget

33\. Did you not just hear what I said? Are you deaf, for merlin's sake!

34\. What've you done all summer?

35\. Wha- How- How did you just do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves, how's life? splendid I hope. Well... ta-ta :)


	2. Can I tell you something? Sirius x Reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and You are invited to a party at the Potter's Residence. Little did you know that Sirius got envious of your little flirtation's with a certain other.
> 
> Sirius Black playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Jeh9v6oumrYaA6wD2oAXE?si=Eu6r0RyGTh-FMDrxpJGt2w
> 
> made by me-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dove, is a little pet name Sirius has given you by the way.

The light evening air filled your lungs as you walked to the front door of James and Lily Potter’s house. Through their soft and flowy curtains you could see the light and crowd of people inside. As you walk up to the door you and Sirius link arms, 

“I thought I knew James in school, but I guess I never knew that he was this popular.” You say.

“I don't even know some of them myself” Sirius answers, “maybe he's just been a very social person lately.”

“Yeah right, James Potter being very social! He's always ‘very social’ Lily must be throwing a fit. He never stops talking.”

“Lily might not be throwing a fit about him being social but she’s definitely throwing a fit under their sheets-”

“Sirius!” You squeal, loud enough for people on the other side of the front door to hear. You give him a side glance and you can't help but see the playfulness in his eyes.

Sirius unlinks your arms and grabs your chin and lifts your face towards his. Looking deep into your eyes. His breath just fanning over the peak of your nose and your chin. “Very good y/n! Little dove has learned my name!-” Sirius was soon cut off by the screaming of two males inside the house. As you choose to ignore the screams you reach for the doorknob. Just as you were gripping the door knob the door jerks open. Two of your friends from your Hogwarts years stand before you. James Potter and Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin however, looking a bit more beat up from his transformations. They immediately hurtle towards Sirius and almost tackle him with a bear hug.

Immediately flooding Sirius with questions he jerks the two very large males off his body. With the front door open most of the guests are looking at you four outside. James and Remus opening their mouths to ask him more questions, Sirius using his two index fingers to place upon their lips. Hushing them. Sirius clears his throat very dramatically and nods over to your direction. James and Remus getting the hint. They walk over to you. 

James grabbing one hand and bringing it to his lips to give it a very light and sweet kiss. Meanwhile, Remus grabs the other and doing the same. “Wow, Moony and Prongs becoming gentlemen. Isn't this new? Who would have taught them this?” 

James and Remus turn to Sirius and give him a questionable glance. “Why, that would be me of course.” A familiar voice says behind the two large men before you. They move out of the way and reveal your best friend leaning against the door frame. Lily Evans, or otherwise known as Lily Potter now.

“Lily!”

“Y/N!” she squeals in return. 

“I haven't seen you in forever” You back out of the hug, arms still holding hers “Still as beautiful as always” before Lily could protest Remus’ voice speaks up “So are you”. You turn towards him and look at the blush and rose color appearing on his scarred face. You couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. While you and Remus have this little awkward moment Siruis walks across the balcony, ending his conversation with James, he links his arm with yours and grabs your hand, giving a small squeeze. A possessive feeling was physically being transmitted.

Sirius gives your hand another small squeeze and breaks the tension with his charming voice. “Well me and my girlfriend are going to head inside and get some drinks, maybe some snacks too because i'm starving.” Emphasizing the word ‘girlfriend’ a little. Sirius drags you inside while the rest of your gryffindor friends are outside. 

When you finally get to the drink/snack table Sirius lets go of your hand. Which was really white from how hard Sirius was squeezing it. “What the bloody hell was that for?”

“Seriously, Y/n? Are you that delusional?” Sirius exclaims in a whisper-yell voice.

“I'm not delusional! You are! I was just having a conversation with him!”

“Mhm, yeah ‘just a conversation’ my arse.” Sirius turns around and takes a sip of his drink.

You grab his shoulder and turn him around. “What the fuck has gotten into you? Is this jealousy? Wow, The Padfoot is jealous. I can't believe my eyes” Still having a drink and a plate of snacks in your hand, Sirius drags you upstairs by your elbow. “Is this jealousy a new thing? Or have you been jealous for a while now?” Sirius isn't acknowledging your questions at all, nor the people he's bumping into. “What are you doing? Where are we going?” You're still being ignored. Once you reach the bathroom on the top floor of the house Sirius shoves you in. “What in the actual bloody hell are you doing Sirius?” He turns around from shutting the door and grabs the food and beverage out of your hand. 

He turns around and sets the drinks and snacks on the counter, turning around he dives to place a rough kiss on your soft lips. He intertwined his fingers with your hair, letting your soft locks engulf his hands. You finally break in and kiss him back. His rough and aggressiveness gets to your head and a pool of warmth starts to form between your legs. You melt into his rough touches. He backs for a short moment and opens his eyes, thankfully your eyes were open as well because you could see his soft brown-ish/ hazel eyes glisten with eye-water, not just that they were filled with lust and passion, but love as well. Glowing with need and possession still in them. He dives back in for another ravenous kiss. 

You let him. You let him take control over you. You let him touch you for the first time, you let him take it away from you. That one night when all was going to go to hell, you let him take control over you. You can help but love him. He was the one of many people to hold you, cradle you. He, Sirius Orion Black was the man you loved. Even though you had both grown up in similar houses as a child, the type that used their children for their fate. He still knew how to love, he still knew how to let the darkness out and only allow the light in. He knew how to make you laugh, how to make you love, how to make you feel good, and how to make you just happy.

All of a sudden he yanked you away from him and you were forced down to your knees. He was standing almost directly on top of you. His groin right in your face. Sirius looked down to unbuckle his belt, yet he was struggling. Seeing his all flustered was a new sight, and one you rather did enjoy. So you decided to do something that would absolutely drive him mad. 

You palmed his erection through his pants. Your soft, sensual touches making him flustered and his erection harden. He made a noise that you wish you could hear forever, his groan and his head rolling back made you even more needy. A small mew noise tried to come out of your throat but you were interrupted.

"Why don't you just shut that pretty little face of yours and suck it."

And that is exactly what you. You gently slid down his pants and his boxers and slowly pulled out his erection, which was now fully hard. Teasing was a game you loved to play, especially when your lover is already hard and flustered. The tip of his thick, hard cock was already leaking precum from the tip. The slit was red, which needed a whole lot of attention to go back to its normal state. You slowly licked the tip of his cock and bobbed your head down very slowly. 

You eventually close your eyes, trying to take Sirius as deep as you can. All of a sudden Sirius bucks his hips up into your mouth. The teasing game isn't a game Sirius likes to play. His hands grab handfuls of your hair and keeps your head still as Sirius starts to face fuck you. 

“Oh, fuck, y/n. Mhm”

Sirius believes that you have no gag reflex, which encourages him to thrust his cock all the way into your throat. Every now and then he’ll keep your head there, with your nose nestled in his pubic hair. When his cock would hit the top of your mouth you would just let out a small simple moan, but to Sirius it was going to send him over the edge

“Fuck! Y/n! Your mouth is so wet. You feel so good.” Sirius moans. A couple more thrust and ropes of warm sticky cum shoot down your throat. You’ve never minded having to swallow cum, it was a little weird for your liking though. You did it anyways just to make Sirius happy. Seeing that Sirius was in a state of bliss you walked back over to the counter of the bathroom and grabbed your plate and drink, planning on going back to the party. Until you gasped when you felt a hand on the back of your throat. 

“Ah! Dove, where do you think you're going?” 

“I- I was just- just going to go back to the party…” you said in a state of confusion.

“Don't even think for another second that I'm not done with you” Sirius said in a demanding tone. “I can't wait to see that little swollen cunt of yours filled with my cum”

Sirius's state of dominance was surprising, since it was new. Normally it was you on top. It was you giving the orders.

“Well come on then, show me” you barked back, Sirius was taken by surprise, but didn’t show it.  
Sirius lifted you up onto the other side of the sink, your legs hanging over the edge. Sirius used one hand to stable himself on the counter and the other to glide down your stomach. Sirius lips attacked yours while Sirius used his hand that was on your stomach to rub you though your pants. 

Sirius bit down on your bottom lip and forced his tongue in your mouth, now giving your very sloppy kisses, yet… still filled with passion, love, and lust. With Sirius’ hand in between your legs you groaned and moaned into the sloppy kisses, making Sirius harden again.

“Sirius!” you yelped, breaking from a kiss “Sirius!” you yelped again. 

“Yes, Dove?” he said with a cocky tone in his voice. 

“I need you”, you exclaimed “And, I need you now”

“If dearie y/n ask, then she shall receive” Sirius found the waistband of your pants and you hoisted your hips up to meet with his tug. He tugged down your pants. To reveal lace black panties. 

“Oh god! You don't even know what you do to me dove”

“Actually… I know exactly what I do to you, and here's the proof…” you reached down in between your bodies and grasped his hardened cock. You went ahead and jerked him off a bit, your pants hanging around your ankles. 

“Oh! Fuck!” he moaned, as you chuckled a bit.

Many thoughts passed through Sirius’ head, until one finally clicked. He yanked off your pants that were around your ankles. You giggled a bit at the fast movement. He didn't even take time to open you up some as he used the head of his cock to edge you a bit. 

“Wait a moment, dove” he stepped back and found the hem of your shirt. You raised your arms so that Sirius could get your shirt off. As soon as Sirius got your shirt off he saw the matching bralette to go with your painties. Which, you could tell, made Sirius harden more. 

As Sirius lined himself up with your entrance you resumed the clothing removal of him. You started to unbutton his shirt. Just as you popped the last button free, Sirius thrusted into you, Filling your up all of the way. You've never felt so full. You let out a slutty moan as you grasped Sirius’ biceps. Sirius kept thrusting.

“You like this don't you? Hm? Yeah, you like this a whole lot”, “You like me fucking you in bathroom of Prongs, our friend house? You like the idea of getting caught being a whore? Being a slut? How about that dove?” You couldn't even comprehend what Sirius was saying because he was thrusting so hard, so hard that he might send you over the edge at any moment. “How would your little boyfriend, Moony, Remus feel about you getting your brains fucked out? Hm?” he slowed down a bit and grabbed your leg, throwing it over his hip. Soon he picked up the pace of thrusting into you again. 

“Yes! Oh! Fuck! Plea- please don't stop- Ahh!” you moaned and withered beneath him. All he could do was chuckle and keep thrust in the same spot. As you reached a hand down your bodys you parted your pussy and before you could even touch your clit Sirius slapped your hand away. You looked at him with surprise in your eyes, then filled with pleasure as he started toying with your clit. “Ahh! Fuck! Rig- Right there!” you moaned. 

“You're so beautiful, dove. You're so wet only for me, isn’t that right? So tight, only for me?” You moaned at his praise. “Yes! Yes! Only for you!” you ushered out. With one last thrust you fell over the edge, your body gave out, you finished, you came. As your cunt tightened around Sirius, he came as well. You both moaned in ecstasy as you tumbled down from your high. Both resting there, your chest lifting up to touch Sirius’ and his falling to meet yours. Your breathing was rising and falling in the same rhythm. 

Right before you were about to get up Sirius rested his hand on your thigh, spreading them a bit to see his cum was still leaking out of your pussy. “Are you gonna go downstairs to your little boyfriend with my cum leaking out of your pussy?” 

“No. Sirius I'm not. My boyfriend isn't downstairs, he's with me in this room right now. He's with me in this bathroom that stinks of sex. He's with me right now in this bathroom that you dragged me too” you exclaimed getting down from the sink. As you were slipping your clothes on while Sirius fixed his hair he asked a question. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, why not” you say in a cocky tone,  
“I love you y/n” 

“I know” you remind him, “I love you too”

“I love you more” he gives you a peck on the cheek. Wishing this moment could last forever, but all things must come to an end, right? You finish adjusting your hair and smooth it out. As you cracked the door open you walked out into the hall. Hoping that no one just heard you having sex in the bathroom of your best friends house. As you were eyeing around the corner Sirius comes up to you with the plate of cookies and your beverage you never got to enjoy. 

“Do you still want the cookies?” Sirius asked you in a soft tone.

You just shake your head and take the beverage. Sirius just walks along your side. You both look as thick as thieves. While getting back to the main crowd of people, you bump into someone. 

“Oh! May I ask where you two hooligans have been all night?” Lily asks, James returning to her side. 

“Uhh….” you try and find a reasonable answer, that doesn't sound too complicated, but you just don't want to say it straight out. Sirius grabs James and whispers what went on in the past forty-five minutes. 

“Ahhh! Okay, well join the festivities. But don't get too carried away” James winks. Lily is in total confusion, so are you. 

Sirius chuckles “Nice one James.” You and Sirius run off and talk to people at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt as if this one was a little too long, and I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry about the "Nice one, James" because that was the last thing Sirius said to Harry, which is it why its the last line of text and dialogue. Happy Reading.


	3. I have a dilemma... Snape x professor!reader  (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: You’re a professor at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One evening while teaching the last lesson of the day to 7th years, someone knocks on your door, assuming its a student you just ask them to come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long but here you go!

“Now, on your star charts you will see three constellations” you exclaimed, stopping when a student raised their hand. 

“Excuse me Professor, but I see Draco’s name on here” The class erupts in chuckles and laughter.

“Yes, Yes, very funny” You turn your attention back to the chalkboard. “Draco is a constellation.” You turned back to students with laughter still in the air. “Draco Malfoy, the 5th year slytherin student, could have many origins of his name. That is none of our business though.” you continued with your lesson. “Now, east you will see Ursa Minor. Across the star chart will be Ursa Major.” You really enjoyed teaching, you liked to give your knowledge to your younger peers around you. You have since your years at Hogwarts. Being Head Girl was a huge achievement of yours. Head Girl had a lot of perks to it, later hours at the library, being able to be out past curfew, and helping other students. One student in particular is Severus Snape, who also is the potions professor at Hogwarts. Growing up around him wasn't awful, what you couldn't handle was the discriminations to the Slytherin House. Severus Snape, of which was a Slytherin, in school he was always bullied because he was in Slytherin. In school, he was bullied by a group of scrawny, ridiculous, attention grabbing men. There were only two people Snape could rely on Lily Evans, who got married to one of those scoundrels, had a child with, and died with him. Then there was you…

As students were packing their bags you shouted the homework assignment “I want three coordinate grids with the constellations on them, due by the end of the week.” you heard grunts and moans of complaints. “If I keep hearing that I'll make it due tomorrow!” you exclaimed. Their voices quietened and some just shut up entirely. 

You liked giving orders, being in school was exciting for you. From your early pre-adult years of being Head Girl and now, being a professor at the school that you roamed and ruled the hallways at, many years ago. 

You had many kids in your class. Your class consisted of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, then tomorrow you’d have the 7th year Slytherin and Hufflepuff's. You liked to have the diversity of the groups. The new Slytherins made you chuckle and laugh at how they showed their house pride. They made everything in their lives Slytherin, their socks, their shoelaces, their wrist watches, their hair gel even smelt like their common room. The Gryffindor's were your favorite, they knew how to work and have fun at the same time. Your two favorite students- Fred Weasley, and his twin brother, partner in crime, George Weasley. You knew of their antics and their crimes. You envied how free they were, spiritually and physically. They knew how to laugh, and they knew how to get work done. They had good marks in all of their classes. 

While dismissing some of the students from your class you called two back over. Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. “Yes, Professor?” Angelina asked. Lee turned his attention to you. 

“I couldn't help but ask, can you make sure the Weasley twins get their work done and submitted on time. I'm afraid with this new assignment needing to be attended at night to be able to plot the stars and calculate them they'll get distracted by messing in Filtch’s office at night” you exclaimed.

“Oh, don’t worry professor, we will make sure they get this done, so that we can pull some pranks on Filch. We’ll be able to do both!” Angelina elbowed Lee in the side “What?” he asked, confused. 

“Don't worry Miss Johnson, I know it's Fred and George pulling those stunts. And I've known for quite a while.” Angelina gave you a confused look. “They tell me all of their ideas and everything they're going to do to Filch, and now Professor Umbridge.” 

“That's awful stupid of them” Angelina muttered under her breath. 

“I'm gonna tell them you called them stupid Ange” Lee exclaimed.

“I didn't call them stupid” Angelina screamed "I just said it was a stupid idea" Lee got his bag and tossed it over his shoulder

“Bye, Professor!” Lee screamed running out of the classroom. Angelina just rolled her eyes.

“Thanks for the lesson today professor, and yes, I will make sure the twins get their assignments done” 

“Thank you, now you best be off. Dinner will be soon” Angelina nodded and grabbed her bag and left. As she leaves you start to clean your classroom, which Peeves had trashed.

“Thank you, now you best be off. Dinner will be soon” Angelina nodded and grabbed her bag and left. As she leaves you start to clean your classroom, which Peeves had trashed. 

“Peeves you stupid fucking poltergi-” You stopped the name calling and the curses when you heard a small faint knock at the door. You groaned getting up from the floor. While picking things up from the floor then scrubbing the floor your clothes and your hair looking a bit devil-may-care and wrinkly. Trying to straighten yourself out you yell, “come in'' assuming it's just another first year asking directions or a student asking about homework, but when you finally reached the parlor of the room you were shocked by who was at your door. 

“Seve- Professor Snape?” you asked, still in awe that he needed your attention, he never talked to you anymore. You’d assumed it was because he was embarrassed you tutored him in his younger years. It was a little embarrassing now to talk to him because you fancied him in school as you do now. 

“Professor y/l/n” He nodded.

“I thought the feast was still going on, what's the issue?”

“There are no issues, except for the fact you weren’t at dinner tonight. May I ask what you were doing instead of intending the meal?”

‘Oh please, like you’d actually care about me not eating. Not you. Severus Snape caring about me skipping a meal’ was all you could think at the moment, luckily, being around children all day helped you gain a filter. “I had to clean my classroom because that stup- I- Peeves had trashed it.” You couldn't help but look at how Severus was so fidelity and fidgety around it, almost as if he was nervous, talking to you. You tried not to blush a deep red. Embarrassing. 

“Ah! Good luck with that Professor” Snape said 

“Thank you Severus,” He blushed a bit when you said his first name. You and Severus were supposed to be the most formal in school, but sometimes it felt good to be informal. 

Just as you thought Severus was about to leave he stopped dead in his tracks and spoke, “Would you mind coming to dinner, I’m afraid it isn't over yet”

“I'll be there shortly, let me just find my wand. You go ahead and i'll meet you there” having this encounter with Severus was a bit weird. In school you were not the skinniest or the healthiest student, you were always a bit more deformed and built from the others. When you finally realised in 3rd year that you didn't look as pretty or skinny as the others you’d get worried you’d get bullied by James, Remus, Sirius, and even Peter. Not just because you were built differently but because you were friends with Severus Snape. Just as 6th year rolled around you loved how you looked, you loved yourself and your body. Occasionally you would skip meals to lay off a pound or two, the stairs at hogwarts keep you in shape as well. 

“No its fine Y/n i'll just wait for you right here” you couldn't tell whether Severus was meddling or that he genuinely cared about you and your health. Not minding Severus you walked up into the little office in your classroom, you headed over to the desk and grabbed your wand. Still in your navy blue cloak and black dress you walked back back down the stairs. “Are you ready to go now Y/N?” Severus asked 

“Yes I'm ready. But I'm concerned, do you actually care for my health or are you meddling in my business” Severus turned to you in shock. 

“Neither, I was just wondering while you weren’t at dinner”You turned away from Severus and just nodded. As you turned the corridor your hands would gently brush against each other. Severus would occasionally look down at you fiddling with your wand as you walked. You enjoyed twirling your wand with one hand, while it was just rubbing along your fingers, spinning in a circle. Whilst you twirled and fidgeted with your wand, the other hand, you didn't use, it would gently touch Severus’ as you walked. The soft touches making him blush a bit. You felt him get stiff as he walked when you would accidentally touch him. While walking down a corridor after corridor you finally reached the courtyard. Looking up and out through the arches you could see the stars. You gripped Severus' hand, and looked up at him. 

“Wait for me” was all you said as you walked out into the courtyard. You always loved the stars, they meant so much more to you than big fireballs in the atmosphere. You have almost recognized every constellation in every single book. They were not just pretty, they were calming. Nights when you weren't able to go to sleep you’d sneak up to the astronomy tower and watch the stars. While you were thinking, looking at the stars you heard someone walking towards you. 

“Is this why you're our astrology professor?” Severus asked.

“Yeah, aren't they just lovely”

“I wish i could think as freely as you.” he stopped “Hey… can I ask you something?”

“Well, what's on your mind?” you asked, turning your attention from the stars to Severus. “Maybe if you talk to someone about it then it won't be so overwhelming or stressful”

“I have a dilemma…”

“Yeah?”

“There's this girl” inside your heart was racing because the last person that Severus had a crush on, she started to date his enemy, then she had a child with him and now this child is in Severus' class. “She doesn’t know that I like her, and if I tell her she’ll hate me and I think she already does” you could tell he was frowning through his words. “She's really pretty and she loves the simplest things, but she's so extraordinary, she's so kind and gentle. If she was an animagus she would probably be a butterfly. Oh, speaking of butterflies, whenever she touches me it feels just like butterfly kisses. I just wish she knew that I liked her. Her voice. Her voice is so sweet and gentle.”

“Sounds like you're in love, Severus.” You said to him looking in his now soft and gentle green eyes.

“I think I am.” he says looking into yours.

“If you’re sure that you love her, just make a move. You might find out that she likes you too. But you won't find out if you don't try.” You said, turning your head away to fiddle with your hands. 

“I might, but I don't want to make it too uncomfortable. Hince who I am”

“Severus, she won't get uncomfortable. I swear on it.” you said looking back into his eyes. “You might look like a vampire” he smirked and you laughed a bit “but inside we all know your good” 

“Really”

“Yeah” 

That was it for him. He stopped everything he was doing and he kissed you. He stopped thinking and just pressed his lips to yours. You immediately kissed him back. There you were, standing in a courtyard under the stars kissing in the moonlight. The pooling between your legs mimicked the water fountain beside you. Severus hands napped the back of your throat, resting on the back of your head, your hairline. While he was kissing you he fiddled with the baby hairs on the back of your neck.

When you finally let go of the kiss you just stared into Severus passionate green eyes. Whilst his stared into yours. You didn't have to say anything to each other, your eyes did it all. All of a sudden you grabbed his hand. You brought his hand to your lips, as if you were going to kiss it. Out of nowhere, you started to run through the courtyard with him, soon running through the corridors. 

“Where are we going?” Severus asked, smiling as you tugged him through the halls.

“Just wait” you said, smiling back at him. You soon found an unoccupied classroom and pulled him to it. 

“No, not here.” he exclaimed. Severus soon grabbed your hand and left the classroom. Running through the corridor just as you did as a child. You and your friends were the funniest people to be around. Almost as if you were the Weasley twins, but as a group. Just you three. Now it's just you, both died in the last Wizarding War. Now it was just you and Severus. Soon you recognized this part of the castle, The Astronomy wing. You thought you were going to your classroom. But you soon realized that wasn’t where you were going. 

“Where are we going?” You asked, mimicking his question from earlier. 

“Just wait” You’d never seen this side of Severus, this goofy loving side of Severus. It was something new. You’d normally hate new things, Like the torments Umbridge placed upon students. Eventually you made it to the top of the Astronomy Tower. You pulled Severus into a soft passionate lips. His body against your tiny figure, his towering over you. Severus pulled out of the kiss, out of breath and just stared into your eyes. 

“I want to fuck you while your able to look at the stars. Can I?” Severus asked in a serious tone. You were surprised at his determination. You looked down so he was fully erect, painfully hard. From his long black cloak and layers of clothes on you could guess he was a mere 8 ½ inches.  
You looked back up nodding to him and kissing him. His kisses soon trailed down to your jaw and neck. “Master needs a yes or no, love” you giggled a bit because thee Severus Snape has a master kink. 

“Yes, you can. Fuck me, please. Fuck me Seve- Master” You spoke when Severus found your sweet spot. As he sucked upon your sweet spot, marking you, he backed you into the wall. Leaving a few hickeys and bite marks Severus took a look at your neck and backed up, admiring his work.

“Strip for me, princess” Severus praised you. You walked past him and pecked a kiss on his lips, walking over to the bench in the room. Severus walked to the middle of the room and watched as you unbuckled your heels. Then you stood, removing your navy blue cloak. Pulling your wand out to unzip your black dress. With a swish and flick of your wand the zipper was soon unzipping your dress. As you were putting a show on for Severus he was undressing himself. Once you were in your last undergarments you turned and placed your close down gently, bending over a little bit. You bent over just enough to show the wetness of your panties. When you rose back up you felt Severus standing behind you, his cock pressed against your back. He resumed making his marks on your neck. As he got closer back up to your lips you turned around and kissed him passionately. Severus' hand slid up to your throat, gasping when he started to choke you a bit. His possessiveness tonight made you flush a deep blush and made your cunt drool with need. Severus’ unused hand was going up to grip your ass. After a heated make-out session he shoves you down onto the bench. Before you knew it, Severus was in between your legs shoving your panties aside. “Your already so wet for me darling” As the cool air and the breath of the man you fancied mixed and spread to your cunt, shivers ran down your spine. 

“Mhm” was the only audible sound you could make.

“Darling, why don't you name some of the constellations you see while I eat you out? Hm?”

“Ahh” he started to spread the walls of your pussy, letting the cool air rush in. “I- I can mm- I can try” he gave you a sideways glance. You didn't realize your mistake until he brought his fingers away from you. “I can try master” He came back and slid a finger to part your walls again. 

“Okay darling, give me the first one.” he said as one of his fingers slid into your tight hole. Once his finger started pumping in and out. 

“Ye- yes master.” stuttering wasn't ever a problem, until now. “Tha- tha one r-right the-there is is… Cephus” 

“Good girl” he said while adding another finger.

“Oh! Sever- Master! Faster please!” you moaned. 

“Give me another one and i'll actually eat you out, just as a naught girl, like you, deserves, right?” Severus asked, scissoring you. 

“Mhm” you moaned, nodding your head. “That on- oh!” you pointed. “Thats Lac- Lacerta” Severus didn't do anything but just as you got annoyed he was about to talk but you interrupted “Why’d don't you shut that pretty little face of yours and suck it” you paused “or i'll make you regret it” He paused a bit, clearly thinking.

“Good.” Was all he said before attaching his mouth to your clit. You moaned out in ecstasy and rolled your head back in pleasure. Making sure not to buck your hips up into his nose you gripped his hair in between your fingers. While rolling your head back whilst Severus was between your legs, you opened your eyes and saw exactly what Severus wanted you to see. The Stars. You looked up and saw your favorite constellation, Camelopardalis. Which meant Giraffe. In your room as a child you had this mobile in the corner made of giraffes, when the wind would rake throughout your room the mobile would chime and the giraffes would sway in the wind. You soon lost your train of through when Severus started fucking you with his fingers while sucking on your clit at the same time. The small coil of pleasure started to build up and tense. Moans and the most sluttist noises escaped your throat. Embarrassed by them you slapped your hand over your mouth. Just as you were to release all of you onto this man's tongue and fingers he backed away. Still clearly hard and you, clearly disappointed. 

“Why’d you stop?” you asked as Severus was reaching for the floor for his underwear. “I was about to finish!”

“I heard students coming, dinner must be over”

“Shit! Why are you now just telling me. Did you want them to just come up here and see me naked?”

“It's not an unpleasant site, although you have all of these hickeys over you. One might think your a whore, Professor y/l/n”

You signed and responded and slid your clothes on in a frantic ease. While you were trying to zip your dress you turned around and see Severus already had all of his clothes on, now he's just straightening his hair. You wanted to ask how he got dressed so fast but it would only slow you down. Finally sliding your cloak on you turn around and look at Severus. 

“May I ask you something Professor Snape?”

“Yes Professor y/l/n?”

“Did you ever tell that one maiden you liked her?”

“No, I don't think I was quite busy doing something with her in the meantime '' You could see the heads of four students under the hole of the floor in the balcony. 

“Professor y/l/n asked me and Lee to help you two with this assignment…” a familiar voice protested. You and Snape just looked at each other and panicked a bit and just winked. Motioning for him to just play along. 

“Oh, but you see Professor Snape they must know Ursa Major for the lunar celestial event that occurs on it every two months, that's why they will be out past curfew. You see how those stars look as if they are moving. It's because the moons are circling them.” You showed Professor Snape what you were talking about through the telescope. 

“Absolutely divine.” Snape agreed nodding. 

“Professors” Angelina acknowledged you two standing there. 

“Ah! Miss Johnson! Are you and these three doing the homework tonight?” before she could talk someone interrupted her. 

“Yes Professor. She’s dragged me and Ye Ole Georgie here up with her and Lee. It's almost nine o’clock so we should be in our common rooms right?”

“Well you see Mr Weasley, I asked for Miss Johnson and Mr Jordan to help you tonight.” Fred and George just let out a little pout. “Sorry” you mouthed to Angelina and Lee. “It's alright,” Angelina said in return. Lee just letting out a small smirk. “Now, me and Professor Snape best be of and not bother you from your charts, Goodnight young ones”

“Night, Professors” they all bellowed in return. You soon heard Angelina trying to teach the twins something but you knew, inside, they weren't going to pay attention. You finally reached the Professor corridors and you and Severus walked to your door. 

“I'm a bit sleepy Severus, why don't we call this a night?” You said in a tired and sleepy tone.

“Goodnight darling” Severus gave you a kiss on the cheek and the forehead. You opened the door to your dormitory, then turned around with a blush on your face and shut the door. You realized you can hurt him and you shouldn't hurt him. It’d be nice to start something new. Something new with Severus Snape, new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this request has been out for two days and I've just now completed it. I actually re-wrote this story four times trying to make it perfect, it still isn't perfect but nothing isn't ever perfect, except of you of course. I also am in a crisis myself because my father, my mother, and my twin brother are all positive of Covid-19. I however haven't gotten my results back. When ill receive them I will tell you my condition but until then, Happy Reading everyone. 
> 
> Also sorry for any error's its 1:03 in the morning right now, and I have a huge ass headache.
> 
> I also had to do a bit of research for this request, it wasn't bad. If you have free time do consider learning a bit about Astrology.


	4. Always after the full moon... Remus x reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: Every morning after a full moon you’d visit the Shrieking Shack, attempting to help your boyfriend with his rough transformation the night before. This morning in particular was a bit different.
> 
> Remus Lupin playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OHOOK9PJqA1S1fweeBoXW?si=bgaGjWSbTF2dS8YFAeNsnA
> 
> made by me-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best no to use y/n because i know it weird and complicated sometimes.

There you sat, in the corner of the Shrieking Shack, the morning light creeping over your boyfriend. His sweat from the night before glossing over his aching body. Looking as if he was glowing. Charmed, almost. He was sleeping so calmly, as if he didn't just transform into a werewolf and back. You always woke up at sunrise, snuck out of the castle with your and Remus’ clothes for the next day. 

In the female 7th year Gryffindor dormitories most girls slept until noon on the weekends, and on the weekdays everyone stayed in as late as they could. Although sometimes, there might be a few stragglers lurking the common room, getting tea or coffee. None of the girls ever asked where you vanished to every morning after a full moon. They might have just thought that it took you awhile to get ready for your day. Trufily it did. Sneaking by the forbidden forest, then past Hagrid's hut, and then the large hill by the Whomping willow. Dumbledore knew of Remus’ condition and he knew the cost and knew what you were doing. But the other Professors knew nothing of the sort. 

“Adhuc manere” You cast with a flick with your wand. The Whomping Willow stayed still as you walked past. Thanks to the charm Dumbledore had taught you, you wouldn't get whacked with the Whomping Willow every time you went to help Remus. Sliding down the tunnel with your bag in your hand. It was a small jaw string but it had an extension charm on it. It held Your and Remus’ clothes, books, and other necessities for school that day. Also he had a first aid kit in it, with ingredients such as rubbing alcohol, towels, and tweezers to get thorns or other things in his scars. 

The Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack scared you your first four years at Hogwarts. During your fifth year you braved up a bit, while playing truth or dare with some Gryffindor kids. The dare was to go to the Shrieking Shack and stay there for five minutes. Sirius Black came up with that dare, clearly knowing your fear of the most haunted house in London. Peter Pettigrew, the most cowardly of the group told you not to go and grabbed your arm. You didn't listen to his ‘strict lecture’ he was trying to warn you with. When you went in you realized it wasn't such a bad place, it reminded you of an old book. Yes, it was dusty and smelt a little bit. But it was calming, there was an old piano, a bed, and a plush chair in the corner of the room. As you walked up the stairs of the Shrieking Shack the wind bustled through the windows and cracks of the old house. The light snoring noise engulfed the low noises of the house. The last flight of stairs fled to a hallway, one way was the bedroom and another just a parlor. Some nights when you got worried you’d sneak into the old house and you slept on the couch on the parlor. Remus not knowing you were there made him feel safer. Not telling him wasn't a lie, it was just withholding the truth. 

Finally you reached the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack. A sigh of relief escaped from your throat when you saw Remus laying in the bed. Hunched over, laying in a ball. Seeing him laying in bed hurt made your heart ache. You could never go through what he has to go through on a monthly basis. It's not his fault what he has to go through, it was forced upon him. You placed the bag full of the things for school and to clean him up on the chair in the corner of the room. Digging through the bag you pulled your wand out and gave it a flick to get the dust off the piano. You grabbed the clothes, folded them neatly, then placed them upon the piano. You kept the books in your bag and then grabbed the supplies to clean the cuts for Remus.

Once you had exactly what you needed you headed over to the night stand and placed the supplies on it. Remus grunted in his sleep, turning over on his side, towards you. Remus, still cuddled up in a ball. His soft, light, delicate snoring making you happy he was okay. His face scarred from earlier transformations, which made you upset. Although his face was scarred and bruised you still loved him. On the outside Remus looked as if he could kill you at any moment, but on the inside he was made of love and cinnamon. 

As you dabbed the cloth with rubbing alcohol Remus grunted in his sleep one more time, almost as if he knew you were standing right there. Every morning after a full moon you snuck out at 6:15 and you made it to the Shrieking Shack at 6:30, then at 6:45 you started to clean Remus up. Based on how bad the transformation the night was before was when Remus awoke. If it was bad he would wake up as soon as you touched him and vice versa. With the cloth and the rubbing alcohol you dabbed his newer scars a couple of times. Some new nasty bruises were formed overnight. While cleaning him up you pampered his forehead with kisses. While cleaning a scar by his bellybutton you heard a soft morning voice. 

“Good morning, princess”

“Morning” you mumbled into another forehead kiss. “Are you alright?”

“Better than ever” Reamed said with a smirk. 

“And why is that” you asked confused. Remus usually hated mornings after a full moon. Actually, he always hated the morning after a full moon. 

“Because your arse is showing from the bottom of your shorts.” he chuckled. It was almost the end of April so the weather started getting warmer again.

“Oh my merlin- Remus, you horn-dog.”

“Nope, just a horny wolf. Sirius is a horn-dog. I'm a horn-wolf” he said grabbing your ass. You and Remus have been dating for two years now, and you lost your virginity to him and his to you. Trips to Hogsmead was hard with him because he would just grab your ass randomly in public, which turned you on. Every time he grabbed your ass it turned you on. 

“Okay so now, ‘horn-wolf’, will you just let go of my arse now?” you asked while cleaning dry blood of his unused arm. 

“And why is that princess” he asked, caressing the spot his hand was on, massaging it a bit. 

You didn't even bother to answer because he didn't know grabbing your ass turned you on a slight bit. Or you never told him it did. 

“Why, princess, does it turn you on?” you didn’t answer him. You just gave him another glance. He smirked in response to your pissed off face. “I'd like a yes or no answer princess”

You, still pissed off he wouldn’t let go of your ass. You were bold sometimes, not as much as the Marauders, but still bold. You flipped the sheets up some to reveal his semi-erect cock. You gripped it with your hand and stroked him a bit. “Does this turn you on? Hm?” 

“Yes. Yes, it very much does.”

“Well that's you answer then”

“So you’re turned on right now”

“Yes,” he chuckled a bit. “Now, will you stop it so i can finish cleaning you up?” He dropped his hand and rested it on his side. You slid some of the sheets over his half-erect cock, leaving him turned on as well. Punishment. He just eyed you down as you took trips to your bag across the room and grabbed fresh towels. He never took his eyes off of you, whilst you took care of him. 

“You know, you should work at St. Mungos when you're old enough. You’ll make a great healer” Remus complemented.

“Thanks, but that means I won't be able to take care of you. You can’t go through all of this” motioning to his scars “and still be able to take care of yourself, that would be impossible” you said, giving his forehead another kiss.

“You’re right.”

“I always am, oh and I got your Potions homework and your History Of Magic homework done for you last night.”

“Thank you. I've never met someone as sweet, kind and as perfect as you. Are you a goddess or something? Gosh” He praised you looking at you cleaning his upper chest now. You just smiled at his compliment and praise. Attending to a nasty piece of wood in his upper shoulder, by his arm. He groaned when you finally got it out. 

“That hurt.” he said in an obvious manner. 

“I know, I'm sorry.” you said while giving him another forehead kiss. While leaning down he grasped your shoulder and flipped you on your back, him on top of you. You shrieked in shock at the motion he just pulled. 

“Remus” you exclaimed, giving you a look while he was on top of you. “We-” he interrupted you.

“Wow. already saying my name while you're under me? I haven't even touched you yet, am I that good?”

“No, well yes, but no, you just shocked me, that's all.” he started pampering your neck with open mouthed kisses, his morning golden hair getting in your eye’s way. “Remus, we can't-”

“We can't what?” he paused “What can’t we do princess?”

“This, we can’t do this right now” 

“And why is that?”

“Because we have to be ready for school in two hours when breakfast starts, and I have to show you your homework and I have to finish cleaning your injuries up and we have to get ready for school, you know like get dressed and-”

“Then I'll make this quick.” he paused “besides, why can you just be grateful? Hm? Be grateful I'm helping you with this problem.” he pressed your dripping cunt and you moaned lightly. He eventually stopped and you were able to relax.

“Well, it's not like I'm the only one turned on, you look like you're having a bit of an issue there” you pointed down to his now, fully erect cock.

“Seems like I do, don't I?” cycles after a full moon consisted of, extremely horny for two days, then moody for the next five, tired for the next seven days, then normal for nine, then for the last five days he drifted and concealed himself, so it wouldn't be weird if he just didn't talk to anyone or he was late to great hall for breakfast. It's weird how he never planned this cycle but it always seemed to happen the same way. 

Remus had gotten all of your clothes off already. Except for your panties, which just happened to be lace. 

“Wow” he paused admiring how wet you were for him already, “I was right this time, you are a goddess.” you just blushed at his praise as his head dove down to place kisses along your thighs. Teasing you, clearly. You were about to say something but, all that came out of your mouth was a moan of pleasure when he attached his mouth to your aching clit. 

“Ah! Remus mmm” you moaned happily, you never intended for this morning to go this way until it did. “Fuck Remus! Don’t stop, please” he started fucking you with his tongue, the mixture of his saliva and the wetness from your pussy mixing. While you were withering and holding onto the edge he slid a finger inside you. “Oh shit! Please don't stop! That feels good! Please” after a few more thrust and another finger he was curling them inside you, with a ‘come hither’ motion. He was just skimming the spot that made you see stars. “Re- Remus- I- I -... Im gonna” before you knew it he added another finger, three now, and he kept hiding your g-spot. You fell over the edge and came all over his face and fingers, he licked his fingers and whipped his face with the back of his hand. 

“Did you enjoy that princess?” 

“Yes, of course I did, what kind of question is that?” you asked shocked, you pulled him into a kiss, tasting yourself on his lips. 

“Good, because I'm afraid this is where we have to stop for now,” he said in a worried tone. A frown appearing on his charming morning face. 

“Why, what's wrong?”

“I'm afraid ill be too rough with you, we haven't ever had sex the morning right after. You know how horny I get” 

“Remus, it's fine.”

“Are you sure you want this? I think I might hurt you.”

“I appreciate you caring but what I think is hurting more is your cock right now. And yes, I want this, I need you Remus.” 

“Your right, it's a bit painful” he hoisted himself from his elbows to his hands, pinned to the side of your head. He let go of his grip on the pillow and placed the tip of his cock at your entrance. 

“I'm always ri- Fuck!” he thrusted into you fast while you were in the middle of your sentence. You threw your hands to the sheets and gripped them tightly, adrenaline kicking in. You used enough force against his muscular body and flipped him over, him now on his back. 

“Okay, feisty little thing you are. Ride me princess.” you sank back down on him and started going a bit slower than he went, but not a lot slower. He started bucking his hips up into your pelvis and thrusted up into you. You’ve never had rough sex before, Remus always made it sweet, loving, and intimate. You moaned and threw your head back. Remus mimicking you, it wasn't just you who was enjoying this. While his cock was pounding into you, you kept seeing stars. You pressed your chest against his and kissed him passionately and rough at the same time. This newer position helped him graze your g-spot perfectly 

“Fuck! You feel so tight, you're so wet for me princess. You feel so good, for me” You didn't even pay. Attention to what he was saying, all you could pay attention to was the sound of skin slapping together in this room. The same coil you got earlier was about to combust again and send pressure through you. 

“Remus! Ple- Please don’t sto-p. Do- Don’t stop Please!” Remus felt you start to shake from being overwhelmed by the pleasure. He wrapped his arms around you and kept you in place. Still thrusting up into you. “Remus! Remus! Im ab- about to, to cum!”

“I know princess, fuck!” Trying to hold back your slutty moans you bit down on Remus’ shoulder. A little harder than you should. Finally you came, Remus cumming inside of you, painting your walls with strips of white body fluid. You both moaned in unison with your eyes screwed shut. You both lie there, your chest rising and falling heavily. You opened your eyes and gasped. 

“What? Did I hurt you?” Remus was panicked, looking into your eyes. “Does it hurt to move?”

“No Remus…” you looked over to the blood starting to pool a bit on the bite mark. “No, Remus, I hurt you” He looked over at the bite mark and didn't act surprised at all. 

“Oh darling, it doesn’t hurt. It's nothing.”

“Nothing?” you asked straddling him again, not in an upright position. You pressed a hand to his chest. He propped himself up and raised a hand to brush the hair out of your face. 

“Yes, it's nothing. Now, why don't we get up and get dressed for school. We’ll head to the great hall and find James, Sirius, and Peter for breakfast. Maybe Lily will be there too.”

“Alright” you exclaimed getting up from the bed. It was rather comfortable for being in a scary ass house and having dust all over the room. You wobbled over to the chair in the corner, with Remus’ laughing at you. 

Remus had dressed in a pair of jeans with a tank top, half of the tank top was Queen and the other side was AC/DC. His muggle mother loved going to those bands concerts, which inspired Remus to start listening to the music. Which Sirius loved more than Remus did. Before Remus could slip his black leather jacket over his arms you cast a healing spell, completely healing the scars on his arms, however you didn't notice how the bite mark wasn't healing. Remus loved when you picked out his clothes, it always made him feel like a model. He loved how his clothes looked horrible on him but better when you picked them out. Before you walked out of the Shrieking Shack you got rid of the hickeys on your neck. You were off for the great hall. 

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

You and Remus entered the great hall, you always sat next to Remus at breakfast. You found James, sitting next to Lily, Peter, and Sirius sitting at the table. Hellos, and good morning’s were passed around as you got closer to your friends. Before you sat down you and Remus took off your jackets. Everyone stared at Remus’ shoulder as he sat down. 

“Bloody hell, mate” Sirius exclaimed in awe. 

"What? Is it my shirt? Yeah, I like it too." Remus smiled and sat down. You sitting nest to him. 

"What the actual fuck..." James gasped in surprise. 

"Okay... its not my shirt, then, what it is?"

"What-" Peter tried to ask

Lily interrupted him, "What happened to your shoulder Remus?"

Peter asked, "Did someone bite you?" he mumbled "I bet it hurt". 

You and Remus turned your head to each other. In confusion you starred into his brown, chocolate eyes, whilst his stared into yours.

Sirius turned to you and asked, "Did you do that? Were you the one to bite him?" his tone seemed angry. His face grew red with furry. "what did he do to you?" he paused "He turns normal again in the morning and Alice told me she say you leave the common room this morning. So he wasn't even" he changed to a whisper "wolf" he changed back to a normal speaking voice, "When you got to him." he sighed "Why did you bite him?" 

Remus interrupted him "Sirius, its not like that."

"How is it then? Why did she bite you" Lily rested her hand on Sirius shoulder and mouthed something. "Oh, I'm sorry" He said turning back to you. 

"Its okay Sirius." You pulled your wand out and casted a spell to heal it up. taking a sip of your orange juice. 

"You know, you should become a healer at St. Mungo's I bet they'll except new comers because of the war. You'd be really good." Lily complemented you. 

"I think I might, Remus suggested the same thing." You and Remus just smiled to each other and ate your breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a bit more than the Sirius one, that's just my opinion. Also, about my covid results... they went missing, my sister got hers back and she came back negative (we got tested at the same time. on the same day). I got moved to a recovery suite at campus so I have some alone time which is good. How am I affected by this? You may ask? My family flew halfway across the country and celebrated my birthday with me. My birthday was Dec. 31 and we celebrated on the 10th, they just told me that they are sick so my sister and I got tested. My mother and father got sent to the hospital due to their age, and my older sister and my younger brother are at home together. My sister headed back home today. I'm just gonna go Avada Kedavra myself, you know? okay well, happy reading!


	5. Draught of Living Death... Tom Riddle x Reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore, alright.

“Students! Today… we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death” the class looked at one another. “Open your books to page 248, and head to your stations.” Professor Slughorn shooed everyone away, inferring to go to your cauldrons. You all were off, heading towards your cauldrons. 

At your station, or table, you shared it with fellow Slytherins: Tom Riddle, your boyfriend, Gustin Travers, Lynx Carrow, Perseus Fawley, and Caelum Macmillan. You always stood next to Tom, then Lynx, followed by Perseus, sat next to Caelum, Gustin finishing off the circle. As soon as everyone in class got to their cauldron Professor Slughorn asked a question,

“Hmm? Ah! Mr. Riddle!” Tom turned to the middle of the room, attracting his attention to Professor Slughorn. “Will you please read the instructions for us, I’m afraid I’ve given my potions book away to a student who forgot theirs.”

“Yes, certainly, Professor” Tom turned his book open to page 248 and begin reading, “Slowly pour all the water into the cauldron. With your left hand use the graduated cylinder to obtain 40 fl. oz. of essence of wormwood. With your right hand hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops 20 fl. oz. of essence of wormwood. Now with your left hand hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence. Chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces. After cutting place it in a beaker with water. Leave it to settle for five minutes. Your potion should now be resembling a smooth blackcurrant-colored liquid. Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron”- While Tom was reading his instructions you kept peering over his shoulder to read his book because he wasn’t reading the same thing that was listed in your potions book. 

“Excuse me Mr. Riddle, but I didn’t catch the color you listed for the draught to be finished as. May you please read that section again?” Professor Slughorn had asked Tom, in an apologetic tone. Time passed and no one spoke. Until you finally raised your hand, using the other to pat Tom on the shoulder. Toms green eyes peering into your soul, you felt a since of madness and fear in the eye contact, the madness coming from Tom and the fear coming from you. Before you were able to lower your hand Slughorn spoke, “Yes, Ms. Y/l/n?”

“The pot-ion is um” you pulped “Supposed to be a um a p- pale pink color” You stuttered as you sunk your hand down. 

“Correct Ms. Y/l/n, please show Mr. Riddle to page 251” as you gently slid your hand over to Tom’s book his hands slammed yours down  
on the table. 

“I don’t need your help.” Your eyes still interlocked with Tom’s green ones. The whole table watched the interaction between you two. Tom then jerked his hand up from yours and turned his attention back to Professor Slughorn, who was explaining what the prize would be for whomever made the best Draught. The whole table was exclusively whispering between each other while you sat there with your hands in your lap, looking pitiful. Lynx, Gustin, Perseus, and Caelum all saw the hatred in Tom’s eyes. Gustin must have felt bad because Tom just embarrassed you in front of all your classmates, he rested his hand on your shoulder. You turned to face him, he just shot you a wink. You chuckled because he was an awful flirt, but he tried his hardest. 

“Begin, this potion will take you at least an hour, and this is a ninety-minute period. Therefore, if you manage to complete this under the remaining,” he turned to face a funny-looking hourglass. It had clear-as-the-blue-sky glass and three thresholds that looked like snakes, which was made of green glass. “a mere seventy-five minutes. Which means you could have a early, or a longer break for supper.” 

“Guys, why don’t we just leave this to Tom so we can all leave class early. Maybe we could go on a walk together around the courtyard Y/n” Gustin asked, but soon Tom finally paid attention to you five surrounding the other end of the table. 

“No that won’t be happening, yes I’ll do the potion and I’ll get that Felix Felicis. But no, me and Y/n have plans after potions, just before dinner.” Tom exclaimed, he stopped paying attention and fixated his head to face to his book, looking down. 

“We do?” You were confused because he had never talked about plans. Also, ‘plans’ before dinner never happened with him, that’s when he did his homework. He always went to his Prefect dorm room and did his homework alone. You always went to the Library with Lynx and did your homework together. “Tom, we don’t have plans,” you laughed “Do you have amnesia? Me and Lynx have plans. We always go to the Library and get homework done. We also study.” Everyone at the table was laughing because you said Tom had amnesia, even though he’s the smarted of your little clan. 

Tom’s face lit up with anger, “No. I don’t have amnesia and you will be coming with me after class. Whether you like it or not.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, big boy. Mr. Prefect, calm down.” You waved your finger in his hatred face. He grabbed the finger, you were waving, and slammed it down on the table. “God dam it Tom. Bloody hell that hurt.” He rolled his eyes at you. The whole table seemed to quiet down, meanwhile the rest of the class was already brewing their potions. “Why don’t I make a little deal with you, Mr. Prefect. If I brew a better potion than you, I will- I’ll- I’m going to the library with Lynx.” You said standing up from the stool. You reached your hand out so that Tom could shake it. You knew Tom was better at potions that you, but maybe, maybe you could make a better Draught of Living Death than him. 

Tom did not grab your hand, you looked at him. He always made deals with people. Why wouldn’t he just shake your hand. “Are you scared Mr. Prefect?” you tease. You crossed your arms and looked dead into his deep green orbs. The rest of the table looked at you looking at him. “Is Ye Ol’ Tommy scared I’m going to beat him?” You said with a pouty voice. Tom, in return, just rolled his eyes and shook your hand. With a very tight grip he let his hand stay in your for a moment before he dropped it. 

“I accept your deal, although your real cocky for someone who is about to fail.” He whispered into your ear. He turned his head back to his potions book and grabbed the ingredients with this hand. Not paying attention to you anymore. 

“I’m going to fail?” you asked while returning to your chair next to him and Gustin. 

“Yes” he said stirring salt into his cauldron.

“Okay, if you say so. Tommy”  
“Don’t call me Tommy, you know I hate it. And if it supposed to be formal, its Thomas.”  
“That wasn’t a part of are deal though, Tommy” you shot him a wink. In return he rolled his eyes and turned back to his potion. Potions was not your favorite class, transfiguration was. You went around school turning first years into dung beetles for a few minutes. Then after they were about to run away you turned them back and ran, laughing. Tom, however, was perfect at every subject, which scared you a bit because he was so perfect. He has been perfect since his first year and has been since now in his seventh. As your read over your book, it read: ‘Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron.’ You knew in the ingredients Tom had listen it earlier that you needed 12 Sopophorous beans. But in you book it had been scribbled out and read 13 Sopophorous beans. The instructions said what they said so you just followed them. 

Immediately as you had your potion done your hand shot up in the air. “Professor” you called, getting Slughorn’s attention. 

“Ah! Ms. Y/l/n, one of my star students,” he said complementing the whole table, you all gave him smiles and nods, “Are you all done, dear?” he asked turning to you, which you complied with another nod. He pulled an absurd plant out of his many pockets. He held it up and said, “This looks healthy enough, it should be alright to die.” Everyone at the table except Tom gave him a questionable look. He carefully watched the plant fall into the cauldron. The leaf, gentle, healthy, and now dead as it burned into the draught. “Alright, Ms. Y/l/n, you’ve done it. It’s absolutely perfect!” Tom’s head shot up. All his hatred from earlier was now back, and he was glaring into your eyes. His deep green pupils stared into your soul, as if he were going to eat you mad. “Attention class, Ms. Y/l/n from Slytherin has made the perfect Draught, now now, gather around the table.” He ushered many people around the table, Lynx almost ran across the top of the table to get to your cauldron. “Also, due to one of Slytherin’s scholar’s getting this perfect they will be receiving twenty house points on Ms. Y/l/n’s behalf.” Everyone hooped and hollered. Professor Slughorn grabbed another healthy leaf and laid it in the cauldron, so that everyone could see. The leaf vanished again, as it did earlier. Everyone cheered as if you just ran a marathon.

“Congrats, Y/n” Gustin assured you as he rested his hand on your shoulder again, as he did earlier. 

“Thanks, Gustin” you smiled at him. 

“No problem, but I think you should go check on Tommy, he looks as he’s going to eat you from over there.” He laughed into his sentence. You rested a hand his arm and laughed. Tom did look as if he was going to deliciously devour you. While you were walking over to tom, who was nestled in the corner of the room, you looked back to all your friends. Lynx and Gustin watched you as you walked, and Perseus and Caelum were taking in each other’s ears. You had always wished they had gotten together, Caelum reminded you of a dog, and Perseus a wolf, very much similar just one is more protective. You’d never judge them however, you’d support them, even break up with Tom is he had angst with the relationship.

“Tom, stop looking at me like that. You look as if your hungry for my flesh and blood.” You pushed his shoulder, giving him a rough nudge. and just glared at him.

“Professor, Y/n and I wish you the best evening, well be off now.” Before you could reach the door, Slughorn raised his voice.

“Bye children. Ms. Y/l/n may I keep this draught?” you just nodded as you were rushed out the door. Tom’s hand was gripping your small one, his knuckles turning a soft white color from how hard he was gripping you. 

“Where are we going?” you asked repeatedly until he answered. 

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll be alright” He was dragging your corridor after corridor. Until he stopped and you were in front of a stone wall, soon enough the wall was dusted away, and two large black metal doors were displayed. “Go on now, love, this is the come and go room. Otherwise known at the Room of Requirement” he shoved you in. The smell of rain and mint, engulfing the room. In the middle was a plush bed with a fireplace off in the corner of the room. You knew this wasn’t your requirement but Tom’s instead. After a moment of looking around the room your back was soon pressed against the wall and Tom’s hand was on your throat. Not tight enough to strangle you or loose blood flow, but just enough to make you panic. “Were- I’m not here to pleasure you this evening, I’m here to use you, to use you for my pleasure.” He paused “You made my potions class this evening hell, you made me look like a fool. With your stupid schoolgirl taunt’s, you deserve to be punished.” His charming smirk appeared upon his lips, before he brought his lips to yours, for a rough and messy kiss. 

His teeth bit down on your bottom lip, making you yelp and bleed. Tom entered your mouth forcefully and his tongue slithered down your throat and explored your mouth, making this a sloppy make out. He this came out of his exploration of your moth and gripped your hair in a makeshift ponytail, he lips grinded himself against your aching pussy. He then pulled you into a sloppy kiss again, but this time his rough kisses moving down your neck, making love bites. He was marking you, so that everyone where you went knew you belonged to Thomas Marvolo Riddle. One he got to the part of you neck were your shoulders met he bit you hard, probably drawing more blood. He came up again, “So that that bloke, Gustin, knows who you belong to.” With your hair still in the makeshift ponytail Tom pulled you down to the ground. You were face to face with his hard on. You were on the ground, your feet against the stone wall of the Room of Requirement, and Tom standing in front of you. You were trapped, you couldn’t escape this. As Tom was fiddling with his belt you wished that he would help you with your pleasure already, you were in need, needy for him. One he finally had his belt undone his pants and his belt canckled to the floor, making him alert. You pulled at the waistband, unready for him, but not wanting to make him unhappy anymore. You pulled down his boxers and his cock sprang up to slap against his stomach. You were about to say something, but when Tom saw you open your mouth, he gripped your hair in a ponytail and spoke “Why don’t you shut that pretty little mouth of yours and suck it.” He demanded. You obeyed him, looking at him with wet eyes, like a sad dog. Apparently, you didn’t do as he said because he gripped the back of your head and started to face fuck you, your drool leaking onto the floor. You moaned and groaned onto his cock as it kept hitting the back of your throat.

“Fuck…” He groaned rolling his head back in ecstasy. As his head was rolled back he still thrusted his cock, which was still getting bigger and hardening, he was in a state of bliss. You had only had sex with him one other time because him being a prefect. Which meant he had no free time, someone always needed him, or he had schoolwork to get done, or he was in a class, or he was in the library, or he had gone to Hogsmeade, whatever it was, he didn’t have time for sex. Soon enough his cock started twitching in your throat and mouth. He thrusted his cock into your mouth a couple more times before he came, thick ropes of hot cum shooting down your throat. Before you stood his hand rested on the underside of your chin, “Ah! You know the rules, open up.” You swallowed the thick substance and opened your mouth wide. Assuring him that you swallowed. “That’s my good girl, now stand and strip for me.”

You did as he asked, playing as his little bitch. You knew Tom had a strip kink, so you slowly unbuttoned your white button-up while he gained view of your forest green lace bra. He groaned at the sight, he always praised your body, you were perfect for him. You gently set your shirt down on the bench that rested at the end of the bed, a trunk. You unlaced your shows and slipped them off, walking out of them as you stood you unzipped your skirt, letting it wall to the floor, to reveal that you have the matching pair of panties on to go with your bra. The set of dark green made tom struggle in his seat. 

“Would you like these on?” you asked, motioning to the pair of undergarments you had on. 

“Fuck yes” was all that came out of his mouth. He got up from the bed and came back over to you, his little bitch. He came back up to you and kissed you, this time a bit more passionate, yet rough at the same time, Tom had the sort of magic. That sort of feeling, passionate and rough. That same aura, rough and passionate. As he was kissing you his hand came up to grip your throat again, Whilst he did do, he skimmed his hand over the bite mark he had left on your shoulder. While he kissed you, he moved you both backwards, your steps then came were Tom stepped his feet. As you were walking your legs came close contact with the edge of the bed, soon you fell backwards, Tom over the top of you. As he flopped down and used his elbows to keep himself above you head, not to fall on you, his hardened cock rested against your very-much-aching pussy. You moaned at the situation, which flicked Tom back to reality. While Tom was on top of you, he stopped kissing you and slid his hand down the front of your body slowly, his hand was now near the part where you needed him the most. He looped his finger with your panties and just slid his finger down your wet slit. You needed him and he could tell but his words lingered in the back of your mind: ‘Were- I’m not here to pleasure you this evening, I’m here to use you, to use you for my pleasure’. 

Tom pulled your legs into the missionary position as he slid finger down you slit one for time. “That’s a good girl, already so wet for me.” You tried not to melt into the praise Tom had given you, you tried so hard. Tom slid your damp panties to the side while his cock teased your clit. You grasped the sheets and tried not to cry out in pleasure, you didn’t want to enjoy this because you knew he wouldn’t let you cum this eventful evening. With a movement on the bed his hips thrusted up into yours, you rocked with the bed. Lust-filled moans escaped Toms mouth, but you didn’t want to engulf them, this was for his pleasure, and his pleasure only. Those thoughts soon escaped your consciousness and drifted to other thoughts, he felt so good. You soon gave out not trying to moan out in ecstasy, due to Tom biting on your bottom lip earlier, it hurt. With one more sharp thrust from Tom and your moans were slipping out of you mouth. Surprisingly enough, those moans encouraged him to thrust up into you harder. 

“You like this huh? Yeah, you like me fucking you into oblivion. You like embarrassing me in front of half of the seventh years?” His thrust were hitting the right place, he knew your body so well. You were too distracted by his taunts and words by his cock inside you, pulling out then slamming back in. You let go of the tight grip on the sheets and propped yourself up on one elbow. Meanwhile, the other hand slithered down the front of your body. Once you attached your hand to your clit, you were about to fall over the edge. “Are you gonna cum, you slut?” Tom spat in your face. “Fuck, you’re so tight, are you about to, shit, cum you whore?” He clearly didn’t like you not answering him because he slapped you, hard across the face, “Answer me, you slut” The handprint was already forming on your face. 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, Tom, don’t stop please.” your back started arching and your eyes were screwed shut, obviously in a state of bliss. You were so close to overstimulation, you just wanted to let go. Which was precisely what you did, you let go. Your aching sex wrapping warmly around Toms hard cock. You being overwhelmed made Tom overwhelmed. 

Curses were being mumbled when they slipped from Tom’s mouth. Having you wither underneath him made him happy and excited, even after what you just did to embarrass him. “Fuck, I nee- need to cum.” He said in between thrust. Tom hated children, when they would run into him in the hall’s he pulsated with the need to kick them in their shins. But you were there to stop him, stop him from getting mad. With you still overwhelmed by your high Tom thrusted one last time and came, painting your walls from the inside out with his warm sticky substance. 

Tom immediately straightened himself and his perfect, wavy, brown hair. He strutted over to the clothing pile he had for himself and slid on some new boxers and slacks, his old pair had your drool on them. He grabbed his button-up and sweater and slid them over his slim fame. Watching him getting dressed was baffling because he did it so perfectly, he never had any wrinkles or lines in his clothing. When he slid into his sweater, he never messed up his perfect hair. He was the definition of the word perfect. You were soon cut off in your thinking when his voice interrupted your thoughts. 

“Are you coming or not?” He paused, “Before we left, I saw Lynx grab our bags, reckon that I just gave you the time of your life we would split the Felix Felicis.” He said while fixating his Hogwarts prefect pin on his perfect Hogwarts robe. 

“Yeah… Just- I need to get dressed.” You murmured and got up from the deranged bed. Your legs hurt from the previous activity, so you gathered your clothes and sat down on the bench in front of the bed. Tom came over with his shoes and sat down next to you. He laced his polished school shoes up and sat straight again. His fingers grazed the side of your head and tucked your hair behind your ear. His lips soon attached to the skin by your ear, giving you a sweet and sensual kiss. 

“You know I love you right? He whispered as he asked.

“Yes, I know.” You kissed his defined cheek. “And I love you too, Tommy.” He sighed at your little pet name for him. 

“I love you more, but what you did in Potions class today wasn’t funny nor cute, so don’t embarrass me.” He got up from his position and bent down in front of you and tied your shoes for you. 

“Thank you, but that’s impossible because I love you more,” you gave him another kiss on the cheek. You walked over to the door and opened it for you, Tom walked out behind you. While you both were walking to the Great hall for dinner, he stopped you in your tracks. 

“Hold on” he whipped his wand out and muttered an incantation you felt something tingle in your shoulder. “I was just fixing your shoulder, love, don’t need to panic.” He chuckled at your surprised facial expression. As you both walked down the corridor you both forgot the incident in Potion’s that day. When you were walking into the Great Hall tom had a smirk on his face due to something funny you had told him. Lynx handed you and Tom your school bags, the Felix Felicis sparkling in the candlelight above. Her head turned to Tom, who still had that stupid smirk that drove you wild on his face. 

“You look… I don’t know… Happy” Lynx had pointed out. Perseus, Caelum, and Gustin all turned their heads to look at Tom who was now blushing from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think- actually, I know I'm going to die. Not literally just mentally and metaphorically. Yea.


	6. I'd rather... Sirius Black x prefect!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: You, being a prefect, have your own dorm room. Which means you don't have any dorm mates to worry about. One night after a long day Sirius just wants to be with you. You give him some conditions and he immediately gets upset, and a frown rests upon his face. You're in your 6th year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear loves and bruvs,  
> I'm so, so, so sorry for not giving an update sooner. I wish I didn't do the things I do because I wasn't caught up on school. Therefore, last night I might have stayed up till 3:00 am and finished it. My teachers didn't mind what time I submitted assignments but Mael did (the French exchange student.) He received his presentation about our school and how to get around about 2-ish in the morning. He's a sweetheart, he doesn't have any friends besides me because no one else speaks French apparently. He can speak English it just sounds... weird. Enough about Mael though. I have three request to finish after this so ill start on those ASAP. Just give me some patients, I'm a bit slow. Happy Reading!
> 
> P.S. I searched everywhere for Oliver Wood's mother and Fathers name but I didn't find it anywhere, I just gave them a fake names or... yeah... whatever. His name is Sean, after Sean Biggerstaff. Her name is Zoe, after my sister. idk k. its pronounced Zo-ee

Walking up from the feast was not-so-delightful. The Gryffindor Dormitories were in the the second up-most higher tower in all of Hogwarts. Hufflepuffs had it easy, they slept next to the kitchen. You’d always believe that the sweet aroma from the kitchen always made Hufflepuffs nice inside and out. By out, they always smelt like sugar and sweets made for breakfast or dessert.

As you were walking up to the Gryffindor dorm’s your loving boyfriend was clinging to your side. His head full of pine smelling hair rested on your shoulder. He always smelt the same, his scent and aura always make you happy. He engulfed you with his scent. Not only did he smell like pine and smoke, but he was, frankly, beautiful. Sirius Black, he was beautiful. Sirius hated when you called him beautiful, he preferred handsome. 

When you were walking to the common room one day, Sirius clinched to your side, you walked in on Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. They didn't even notice when you walked in and stopped dead in your tracks, at the table in the lounge. You stumbled upon the table and cleared your throat. 

“What the bloody fuck are you doing?” Sirius exclaimed, confused. He was standing by your feet. He was a mere 3 feet shorter than you, the table gaining you height. 

“I need to make an announcement lads!” You shouted to the four men in the common room. James stopped moving his piece in self-play wizard's chess. Peter stopped reading the Daily Prophet. Remus laid his book down, setting his bookmark on the inside. 

“Answer my question young lady!” Sirius begged at your feet. James walked over and set a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

“Let the ‘young lady’ state her announcement Sirius.” He turned his head to you. “Yes, Princess” he said with a smirk on his face. James was quite the charmer and he always flirts when he could. Yet, he always stayed single. Until he met Lily Evans of course. When James let the word ‘princess’ fall out of his mouth while looking at you Sirius gave him a ‘I’ll-kill-you-if-you-call-her-that-again’ glance. James backed up and threw his hands in a surrender motion and walked off. He bowed to you and headed back to his wizards chess. 

“I must say, this fellow” You patted Sirius’ head, “Is quite beautiful '' You rested your hand on your hips. Everyone started laughing because Sirius' face turned bright red from embarrassment. Meanwhile, he placed his palms against the table, as if he was going to jump on it. Which he did. While he was jumping on you jumped off. He was now on the table and you were on the ground. You booked it, you started running around the common room, with Sirius chasing you. Everyone was watching Sirius chase you around the common room. Giggles and laughs falling out of your mouth. He finally caught you, wrapping his arms around your Gryffindor sweater. You were air-borne, off the ground. Sirius had you like a sack of potatoes, over his shoulder. Whilst you were kicking and begging him to put you down, you accidentally kicked your skirt over and on your bum, which Sirius adored very much, was Sirius' favorite pair of panties on you. Sirius didn't know that your bum was showing, he wasn't paying attention until he turned it to face Peter, who immediately covered his eyes at the sight. 

“Sirius put her down!” Remus shouted over your kicking and screaming. Sirius then found out that your arse was showing to the common room. Luckily, it was just Remus, Peter, and James in there at the moment. 

Sirius immediately set you down and looked at your face, “Aren't you quite handsome?” He asked, while pulling a piece of fallen hair back behind your ear. You smacked him and he was shocked, you weren't ever the violent type. You always used your words in need of a situation.

“You twat! They all saw my arse!” 

James piped up from the corner of the room, “It's a rather cute one, If I-” he was soon cut off by Sirius, who had just been chasing after him. They were now running around the common room. The highest pitched screams came from James' throat every time he looked back and saw Sirius getting closer to him. You soon became unaware of the boys seeing your arse and started laughing. You all soon stopped chasing each other and laughing when the Fat Lady portrait opened and in walked Lily Evans, with Butterbeers for you all. 

“What happened in here” She asked everyone, her voice was calming and soft, yet stern. No one answered until James was far away from Sirius. He grasped a butterbeer and took a long slip. The foam on top of the glass left him a ring around his mouth. 

“We- Sirius showed us her ass” he exclaimed and pointed to you. Lily smacked him across the head. She was the more violent type. James' perfect circular glasses almost fell off his half-broken nose from quidditch last year. 

“I didn't mean too, she was kicking her legs and throwing a tantrum” Sirius screamed.

Your memory of that incident soon faded as Sirius was muttering the password to the Gryffindor common room. He grasped your hand and led you inside, the common room was filled with people. Just around the fireplace was all of your friends, James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Sean, Zoe, Marlene, and now You and Sirius. Sirius and you walked over to the group and sat down.

“Butterbeer? We asked the house elves to actually replace the cream pop with beer.” Lily handed you a glass and Sirius one. 

“Thank you” Sirius nodded

“I shouldn't but thank you anyways Lil’s ” You agreed. 

“No problem” She smiled back. She walked back to the stool she was just sitting on prior to giving you and Sirius drinks. Everyone went quiet. She gave them an uncomfortable look, “What!?” 

“Did you say ‘pop’ instead of soda, what are you? American?” James questioned, then giggled a bit because the alcohol gave him an euphoric feel.

“Yes I did, I'm not American James.” she paused and everyone was still staring at her, as they did earlier, “Now! Stop staring at me! It's weird” Everyone started laughing until Zoe spoke. 

“If it makes you feel any better Lil’s I say pop too.” Everyone started snapping at Zoe’s comment and making fun of her. She was a tough girl and fought back. 

After a while everyone slurred their hase into a sleepy mess. Sean yawned and turned his watch. "Oh! Look at the time! We ought to get to sleep if we still want to be alive after the Quidditch game tomorrow. James, Zoe, Sirius and I best be off for sleep now.” Zoe had her head rested on Sean’s shoulder. James groaned getting up from the floor. “Oh and Ms. Prefect still has rounds tonight! You best be off too” Sean was always a bubbly bloke. As you got up from the floor you stumbled a bit.

“You didn’t even drink, how-” Sirius tried to exclaim but stopped. 

“I just didn’t eat lunch today, I was studying” You said as you proceeded to walk out the door.”

You didn't mind being a prefect, being head girl was always a dream though. Not just being head girl, but winning the house cup finally. Slytherin had won for more than decades now. Whilst you were walking down the corridor you almost bumped into someone as you turned the corner. 

“Regulus! Godric! I'm sorry, you scared me a bit”

“It's okay,” he continued to walk down the corridor scouring for any unwanted mischief. Je turned his back, facing the way you were previously walking, “Hey! Tell Sirius that I miss him, will you?” He grasped your shoulder. 

“Yeah, I will.” Regulus Black was Sirius' brother, hopefully soon your brother-in-law. Based how you and Siruis were he would probably ask for your hand in marriage after graduation. You walked off, thought about marriage, then kids. You shacked those thoughts out of your head as soon as the thought of them becoming death eaters. Most of the black family was sorted into Slytherin. Actually not most, all of them, except Sirius of course. The Black family was sorted into Slytheirn then after Graduation they became death eaters. You hoped it wouldn’t ever happen to Regulus because he was too caring and sweet. Soon you made it back to the common room, it was pitch black like it normally was at this hour. You flicked your wand out and casted a spell. 

“Lumos” You whispered lightly. You jumped a fell back onto your arse when someone was nearly standing at your feet. 

“Godric! Didn't mean to scare you princess! I-” 

“Sirius will kill you if he finds out that you’ve called me that again.

“Speaking of Sirius, do you know where he is?” he paused “He’s not in his bed in our dorms.”

“Have you checked the map?”

“Yep” He said surely, popping the ‘p’. 

“The cloak?”

“He didn't take it- How do you know about that?”

“Who said I did?” you asked with a grin on your face. 

“You just- was he out when you did rounds?”

“Nope” you said, mocking his ‘p’ sound earlier.

“The map said he was here, in the common room”

“He might be in my room?” you suggested. “He was awful clingy today”

“I saw that, he’s probably there,” he patted your shoulder, “Just tell him to come up before you fall asleep, okay princess?”

“Yes, I'll tell him,” you nodded and shoved his hand off your shoulder. He walked off. “I’m gonna tell him you called me princess too” You added. The light at the top of you wand slowly faded out as you whispered “Nox” 

“No don’t- hey! Where'd you go?” he paused and turned in a circle “I can't see you!” 

You came up behind him, or at least we thought he was and you whispered in his ear “That's the point, Potter” He jumped in surprise and fell down onto the ground of the common room. 

“Bloody fucking hell” He stood back up and dusted off his sweatpants and t-shirt. “I'm gonna kill you” He mumbled to himself as he did so. 

All you could do was laugh as you marched with a smile on your face to the Prefect bedroom. James was just a friend, nothing more. You made that very clear last year after he said you had a cute arse. Sirius was hopefully waiting for you in your dorm. You opened the door and Sirius was working at your desk. He was an awful night owl. He stood out of his chair as soon as you were in your room. 

“I- I- I just needed to get some school work done, and this is the only place i could think of. Remus and Peter were already asleep and I felt bad waking them up if I sat at the desk in there. I thought I would be done soon before that you got back. It's probably late isn't it, James is probably looking for me. Godric… He probably found you and asked you… Sorry for my troubles. I never meant to trouble you tonight. I'll just grab my stuff and leave, we can talk tomorrow, yeah?” 

“No Sirius, you never troubled me. I never actually thought you cared about your academics. If you aren't done yet you can stay”

“No I was just reading actually” He rushed back over to your desk and grabbed his book, swiftly. 

“What were you reading” you eyed the back of the book as he stuffed it into his bag. 

“Nothing,” He said really fast. He kept his head down at his bag in his hands. Recently he always looked in your eyes when he talked to you or when he said something to you. 

“Is it embarrassing?”

“Shouldn’t be” he blushed a bit at his comment 

“Hmm I wonder- I wonder” He looked back into your eyes. “Nevermind, if you don’t want to tell me that's alright. But I'll find out eventually.” 

“Zuit!”

“French?”

“Yeah?” he paused, “Why?”

“So this book must be old”

“Possibly” 

“Are you keeping secrets? Sirius Black?”

“No… I’m just withholding the truth until you find out”

“Secrets” He sighed and headed towards the door. Before he left you ran over to him and spun him into a kiss. Just planning on this being the traditional goodnight-kiss you began to pull away. He dropped his book bag at your and his feet. Realising that this was more you wrapped your arms around his neck, as he claimed the sides of your head with his hands. While a few seconds around you passed, it felt as if you had forever with him. He broke from the kiss and grabbed the backs of your thighs 

“Jump” you jumped and swung your legs around him. Your core was directly upon his groin. He moaned into the kiss as he felt you on him. He waddled over to the bed and set you down on it. He was hovering over you while he kissed marks into your jaw, down to your neck, then farther, your shoulder. You pulled at his locks, the ones you knew too well. You knew where to pull that made him grunt. You knew how it always smelt after Quidditch practice, you knew how it always smelt like pine. Engulf in his scenes you snapped out to reality. A state of bliss blinding your brain. You fell back to earth from heaven when Sirius poked a finger at your throat, making you choke a little. “Hello?”

“What?” you asked, grabbing your throat.

“I need your consent? I know I’m your boyfriend but I should at last ask before I rip your pants off” He said in a shy tone. 

You gave him a sly and cunning-full smirk and said “I’d rather cuddle then have sex” Your throat was still raspy from being choked. Your voice wasn't normal so Sirius couldn’t really depict everything you were saying. 

“Fine” he said willingly, “Are my boxers fine or do I need to go grab some jams?” You giggled because Sirius called his pajamas ‘jams’ still. 

“You don’t need to grab jams Sirius” He nodded and started to strip. As you walked over to your dresser. You slipped into some sweatpants and a crop-top. Sirius loved when you looked comfortable around him. You being comfortable around him made him comfortable around you. As you tied your air up you walked over to the duvet and crawled into bed. Sirius was already in bed with you. You crawled over to him and you laid your head upon his chest. He was humming softly. You wondered why he loved you. He could have anyone else, someone else, but he chose you to love. You loved him back. He rested a hand on your head, playing with your hair a little. You needed to ask. 

“Hey, Sirius?” He ‘hmm’ed in response, you lifted your head to look into his eyes. 

“Why me?” 

“What?”

“Why’d you choose to love me?” 

“Because why not?” you rested you head back on his chest, you could hear his heart beating in his ribcage. “You’re perfect. Who wouldn't love you?”

“I was hoping for a different answer” You sighed.

“Why do I love you? You taught me a lesson, hard indeed at first, but most advantageous. By you, I was properly humbled” Your eyes widened, in surprise. 

You rested your hand on his chest and sat up, straight as a board. “Pride and Prejudice! You quoted Pride and Prejudice! Is that the book you're reading?” You looked straight into his eyes in shock. 

He shushed you again and pulled you back down into his warm embrace, “You saw through me, all this time. Id forgotten people are kind. I was hurting and you knew. And you showed me what to do.” he lifted your chin up so you could look directly into his eyes, “You said ‘I will listen, tell it all. When you're finished we’ll talk more.’ But we didn't know how, so we took it in turns. To my surprise we found my words.” He kissed upon your forehead and patted where he kissed. He had started to hum again, “Something new, something strange. Ten feet taller I had changed. I believed you, I’m not wrong. Oh, it suits me to feel strong.” He started to fiddle with your hair as you fell into his aroma. You couldn't help but love him, and how he said ‘jams’ instead of pajamas. “Oh, how did you know? That's all we need? A promise of hope, is enough to feel free.” He hummed again and you fell asleep, he held you in his arms. He was so intoxicating. 

Yet, you loved him, as he did you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was from Jenya, she was scrolling on Instagram and found this idea. Thank you, Jenya.
> 
> Hi! this is an update! I don't think I mentioned this anywhere, but just to clarify, the last full chapter had lyrics from a song I love and hold dear to my heart. Its called 'Ready Now' by dodie. 
> 
> Also... is it just me or does Sirius remind you of a kazoo?


	7. Puttin' On The Ritz... Remus x student!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: You’re friends Remus Lupin, he's a professor and you’re a student. The relationship is hated by many, but he's the only person who likes you… maybe more? One day you were hanging in your room when you got an invitation to go to Remus’ professor chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request has been out for four days. I'm sorry for this taking forever. I tried my best to not make this uncomfortable to read. I don't know how to feel about this image. Disappointed, confused, stunned. I don't know.

_Hey you,_

_How was winter break? I hope it went splendid! As I stayed here and helped around the castle. My record player couldn't compare to our conversations. I missed you, you know. Classes still aren't going to start until Jan. 3rd therefore we have two days to catch up and talk. You know where I am. I bet you're probably just as bored as I am. I know about your little scandals with George, Fred, and Lee. It's okay though because I enjoy seeing the bright and luminous smile on your face. Besides, me and Minerva never clashed together while I was in school so we won’t be talking about our lives and the people in it for a while. I bet the common room is empty, all of your friends are gone. I know Hermione is coming back today because she's non-stopped bugged me about assignments over break. I hate giving you all unnecessary homework. Harry is away with the Weasleys this winter break. Therefore Fred and George are gone as well. I presume you're not friends with the young twat Percy? Harry told me he's a handful. I remember a kid like him in school. He works here now. Severus Snape. That old bloke. Lee and his tarantula are gone too, that leaves you and Oliver. I know him, he never stops talking about quidditch in my class. He always asked me what it was like to be around ‘The Great Seeker James Potter’. That child is going to make me howl with his questions. I'm surprised someone hasn’t hit his mouth off with a bludger yet. I’m afraid I'm quite bored. I'll be more cheerful when I see you face to face again. We’ve owled all break, and I saw Filtch carry your trunk up to the Gryffindor dormitories this morning. Therefore, I know you here. I also know you're eager as a beaver to see me. Just stop by my professor chamber and I'll help you with schoolwork and we can play ‘Puttin’ On The Ritz’._

_Friend to the moon and back,_

_Remus J. Lupin._

You could tell he was bored by the way he was writing to you. Being invited to his professor's chamber wasnt that bizarre, you were comfortable around him. You were about as eager to see your best friend as he was you. He loved the way you sang and hummed to his music. Every week of the month was different for him. Howso, one week he would be cheerful, then gloomy, bubbly, then he seemed the color red. It never made any sense to you but you didn't mind.The week he was gloomy you tried your best to cheer him up. You talked about the Dark Arts, or Puddlemere United, or your next upcoming pranks with the twins, or you simply danced like a fool to his Frank Sinatra, or whatever was playing on his record player.

You packed all of the assignments you had in a satchel and headed for Remus’ dorm. This time of day was normally when you had Advanced Potions with Snape. Seventh Year classes seemed easier to you when you didn't have the O.W.L or N.E.W.T upon your shoulders. When you tried to complete your O.W.L’s Your DADA teacher turned out to be Voldemort. When you had gotten three E’s and the rest of your classes O’s you were pretty happy. You don't know what to do after school because it has never crossed your mind. You had ‘Exceeds Expectations’ In Astrology, Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Advanced Potions. So far your least favorite teacher of all time had to be your DADA teacher in 6th year. Gildory Lockhart. He was a damsel in distress. 

Finally you had arrived, it had been awhile since you had seen your friend. You had so many dear moments with him. He was kind and generous. In class however, he was stern and strict. He doesn’t mind children, reckon that they're circling his feet all day. You were smiling before you even saw his face. Walking down the halfway each room had their own smell. Snape dorm smelt like rain, Sprout dorm smelt like flowers, daisies to be more specific, Mcgonagall’s room smelt like parchment and ink, Flitwick’s smelt like fresh laundry, it confused you a bit. There you were, hand on the doorknob of Remus’ dormitory. His room smelt like quidditch supplies, leather, a faint smell of alcohol, and the forest. 

Five knocks, that’s how Remus’ knew it was you. On all of the teachers rooms there was a silencing charm casted, permanently. However, you wished that you could hear how he ran to the door. The little lock on the door clicked and you had the biggest smile on your face. The door creaked open through the door frame and there he stood, you best friend. 

“Hi…” He was standing there, his hands behind his back, rocking on his two feet like a child.

“Oh stop that” You ran to him and swung your arms around his body. He was probably six foot, six two at most. You, unfortunately, were a mere foot shorter than him. Your head was stuffed into his chest. He smelt… nice. Once he recognised that this was a hug and not an attack he wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on yours. He sighed with relief when he saw you, he was comfortable to be around and he was comfortable around you. You liked the way your hair smells like coconut and vanilla. Your aroma though was intoxicating and he enjoyed every moment of it, he hugged you tighter. 

“Okay. Okay. Let me go now before I lose my blood flow.” You laughed 

“Fine, I just missed you. By the way, your hair smells nice today.” he blushed. 

“I know, I missed you too. And thanks. Hey-” You ran over to his desk that had a open bottom of some alcohol. You took the bottle in your hands and the glasses Remus’ had on his desk.

“No.” he shook his head “No way. I don't not want to be the one responsible for you getting drunk or at least tipsy. No” 

“Wait drunk? This can't get me drunk. It's not enough silly” It clicked in your head, he had more. “You have more!” 

He just muttered a ‘fuck’ then got up and walked over to you. He quickly took the bottle and the glasses in his hands then set them back down on his desk. 

“This is naughty of you Remus,” You placed your hands on your hips, just like Molly Weasley does. “Drinking on the job”

“Oh my merlin… no, no, no. This is appropriate, Dumbledore drinks for god sake! How do you think he gets so lonely? And don't look at me like that, you look like Weasley's mother.” you didn't stop standing with your hands on your hips. Until you started shaking a finger in his face. 

“Remus John Lupin! Your drinking on the job!” 

“No, I'm not, classes don't start for another two days.” 

You stopped the act and just sat down on his bed, pulling your satchel to you. “I know, I know, It’s fun playing with you though” 

“You’ll be the death of me young one” 

“I’m not young anymore, I am very much an adult. My birthday was November twenty-third and you knew that.” you exclaimed while fixing your posture. You dug into your bag and pulled out transfiguration homework, a textbook for Potions, and a star chart from Astronomy.

“That's quite a bit for winter break don't you think- hold on… is that… a star chart?”

“Yeah, but that's alright I love astronomy and I’m good at it.”

“Aurora never gives you all homework over the weekends, or even breaks. That's odd” 

“It's not odd though that Snivelus and Mccattigall gave me homework though, I would think that she would at least like me because I’m in her house, but it's whatever. Haters, are haters.” you shook your head and opened your textbook for Potions. The homework was to read and make a list of ingredients for Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum, Wolfsbane potion, Elixir Of Life, Draught of Peace, and Shrinking Potion. 

“Snape is a bloke, let me see '' Remus' walked off to where you were sitting on his bed and looked at your notes. “All of them?” he asked, shocked. 

“Yeah,” You shook your head. Remus took the book and the parchment. “What are you doing?”

“I'm doing this for you. That's way too much work for a 7th year over winter break. “

“No, don't do my homework, that's not your job.”

“Your right this isn't my job, but this isn't Severus’ job either. As a professor you're supposed to teach, and not just give students textbooks and notes. Furthermore, as I said earlier, my job doesn’t start for two more days. And besides, I know all of this stuff.” he motioned to all of the notes and walked over to his desk. 

“Okay, fine, I didn't want to do it anyways.” You turned your attention back to the star chart and the rocks that Mcgonagall wanted you to turn into rubies. As you were carefully drawing the stars on the star chart you heard Remus speak. 

“You remind me of my three friends I had in school, but we all separated. I wish we didn't though, because I miss them. All of them are gone.”

“Who were they?”

“Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew” He looked ashamed as if he was embarrassed by their names. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, they were a lot different back then. Peter was like a mouse. He was small, he enjoyed to read and play chess. He enjoyed young adult novels and stars. Like you. James, he was a stag. But he eventually found a doe and they left for love. Until he died, but before that he was charming, he enjoyed messing around and joking. As if he split his soul into three, You, Fred, and George. Then there is Sirius, he's like a dog. He was everywhere, and he knew everything. He didn't deserve to grow up the way he did, his cousin Bellatrix bullied in for being a Gryffindor. He enjoyed messing around much like James, except he didn't use his charm to manipulate girls. He was more caring. He loved to mess around with James on the quidditch field. Again, Bellatrix bullied him for that. The Great Seeker James Potter, and Sirius Black The Chaser. Then…” He stopped. Talking about his friends growing up upset him. He didn't know why they didn't get a happy ending like he did. That's just the way the world works. 

“Then?”

“James is dead, so is his wife. Their son, Harry, is a mess. He grew up with muggles that would make you grit your teeth. Peter, no one really knows what happened, except that SIrius Black tortured and killed him and chopped off his finger as a threat to the wizarding world. Sirius. He was kind-” you interrupted him.

“Was?”

“Well, twelve years ago, just after the Potters died, Sirius… I don't know… Killed twelve muggles. I believed he was framed because his last name leads to trouble.” he paused, “I don't actually think that he killed anyone, not even Peter.”

You looked stunned. You weren’t ashamed of who Remus’ chose as friends. Just before you could open your mouth to make some sort of comment or question, Remus stopped you. 

“I know what you were about to say but just listen.” He came over onto the bed and sat down next to you, his legs hung over on the other side of the bed. “I'm not ashamed of them being my friends, they all deserve my time and I deserve theirs. I am however ashamed of how people perceive them. Sirius isn't bad, James did do anything to get killed, and Peter isn't just a mouse, at times he could be scally.” he paused “I miss them more than anything, I would give my life for them to be happy or tlo at least be alive.” Tears were building up in his eyes. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything of the sort,” you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “I was actually going to suggest some music… maybe… Puttin’ On The Ritz?”

“You mean our song?”

“Our song?”

“Yes, that's now ‘Our Song’. From now this day forth we will call it ‘Our Song’”

“Okay, well… Professor…”

“Don’t call me professor while we're just hanging out, you know I hate it. You have no need to be formal with me. Just call me Remus.”

“Okay, well… Remus…”

“Do it yourself”

“Damn, okay.”

“Language” He snapped at you. 

“Fine” you jumped up from the bed to go get ‘Our Song’. Remus had a wardrobe full of records for his record player. It included Frank Sinatra, Bobby Darin, Dean Martin, Louis Armstrong, and some of the covers by Taco. 

Just as you were grabbing a record down from the shelf Remus came up behind you. His back was pressed firmly against your small frame, his groin right on the small of your back. He was either hard or he was just big. Your thoughts of him soon snapped out of your head when he spoke. “Hey have you seen my-?” you grabbed a record he always played after Puttin’ On The Ritz.

“Ah! I found it!” you put on the act and pretened that you didnt have sex fantasies with the professor in the room. He was too old for you to have a relationship with him. He was thirty-three at the time and you were an eighteen year old that was still in school. Honestly, you wanted to know what he felt like inside of you. You wanted him to legit, rail you. You wanted him to bend you over on his bed, or even better, his desk, and pound into you. You knew it would never happen because he was again, a professor and you were a student. 

“Thanks, dear” Dear! He just called you a dear. Your thoughts of him soon became very clear and you couldn't work on the star chart anymore. You sat there. You sat there fiddling with your Puddlemere hoodie stings. It was a royal blue with the two broomsticks in a cross in the back. Your eyes were wide open as your song played. 

“Come on,” he rested a hand upon your knee. The touch made you jerk on the inside, but on the outside you stayed still as you looked him in his milk chocolate eyes. “Dance with me” 

_ If you’re blue and you don’t know where to go to,  _

_ Why don’t you go to where fashion sits? _

_ Putin’ on the ritz. _

You jumped up from the bed and did your little dancy dance. Swaying to the music Remus pulled you into him. You back rested upon his groin, yet again. This time, he was hard. He was bigger than the last time you experienced him standing against your back. What was he thinking? Was he thinking the same thing as you?

_ Different types who were a day coat, pants with stripes, _

_ A cutaway coat, perfect fits. _

_ Putin’ on the ritz. _

You were up against him, you tried not to be mean but tried to signal that this wasn’t alright. If someone, or even, Dumbledore, found out that you had sex with a professor and your hopes of teaching at his school or becoming and Auror weren’t in your furture anymore. 

_ Dressed up like a million dollar trooper, _

_ Tryin’ hard to look like Gary Cooper (super duper).  _

This was in fact super duper, you just wanted him. Just him. Yet no one would approve. Even if it did work it would be awkward. A thirty-three year old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor dating an eighteen year old, who formally was one of his students. No one would approve for sure. 

_ Come, let's mix where Rockefellers walk with sticks,  _

_ Or umbrellas in their mitts _

_ Puttin’ on the ritz. _

You definitely wanted to mix. Right here, right now. But you couldn’t ‘mix’. Not here, not right now.

_ Have you seen the well-to-do? _

_ Up and down Park Avenue, _

_ On that famous thoroughfare. _

_ With their noses in the air, _

_ High hats and arrow collars.  
_

_ White spats and lots of dollars.  
_

_ Spending every dime for a wonderful time.  _

You didn't stop dancing on him, which made him more aroused. You wanted to spend every single, last one of your dimes, on a wonderful time with him. Out of nowhere you gained focus again when the record player made a weird squeak. You pulled away from him and he looked at the record player.

__

“Sorry about that, I'll go fix it” He said while still looking at the record player. He was hard, dancing with him made him hard. Oh shit. 

__

“No it’s fine, I- I- I should head back to my dorm anyways. Angelina said she would be arriving back today. She might be back and I’m not there so she’ll be alone. I'll head back.” 

__

“Okay, dear. I'll see you at dinner tonight. Right?”

__

He wanted to still be around you? “Maybe, I still have to go to the astronomy tower and check to see if I have Caelum and Persues right.”

__

“Alright, well if I don't see you in the next two days, I'll see you in class on the 3rd.” 

__

You walked to grab your bag, then you headed in a bee line, straight, for the door. You needed to leave. That was what was best for you, to leave. 

__

“Bye, Remus”

__

“Bye”

__

While walking down the corridors thoughts were fogging your head up. What was that? What could have happened? What would have happened? Surely that was just because you were dancing right? He didn’t actually like you like that. The note! In the note he simply said ‘ _ Friend to the moon and back _ ’. You were just a friend. You reached the common room. Ignoring the students that had just arrived from break you ran up to our dorm. You didn't know whether to cry or to scream. Bless or curse the record player for distracting you? Neither? 

__

What even happened? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :| M' confused. help.


	8. Red and hot headed... Ron Weasley x reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: You and Ron Weasley have been in an off and on relationship for two years. Recently he’s been flirting with someone else and it's made you upset. Therefore, you start to flirt with someone he's jealous about. He clearly doesn't like this game and he decided to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing about this btw... I still am. Currently I'm in the library and I'm looking like a real dumbass right now.

You, Hermione, Harry, and your boyfriend, Ron, were all in the same year. You and Ron are currently in a relationship. However, over the past two years you and Ron have broken up three times and gotten together four times. The arguments that made you or Ron walk out on each other were stupid. They would be over something unserious as quidditch, or muggle things, last time it was Potions homework. The person who walked out would always be the one to come back to the other. Over sympathy they would let each other run them over then praise them again. You tried something serious with Ron, you didn’t know if you loved him, yet. You didn’t think he loved you either. 

Recently, Ron was becoming detached to you and your relationship with him. He was flirting with someone. It wasn’t you. It wasn’t the person it should be. Yet, it was Hermione Granger. Growing up at Hogwarts was rough, you and Hermione were the only muggle-borns. Or as that little shit Malfoy would call you, a mudblood. It affected Hermione as more when Draco told her, because she actually cared. You didn’t care who your parents were, nor if they had magical abilities. However, when Malfoy would harass you or Hermione as your blood-type you were seething. You wanted to punch him, which sometimes you did exactly that. Ron and Harry only found out because of rumors. You and Hermione kept it as a secret. 

She, Hermione Jean Granger, was always there for you, you never wanted anything awful on her. You’d never wish that on her, or even all of your friends. She was kind, respectful, resourceful, responsible, and lastly brave. Yet, it took her awhile to believe the words you told Malfoy. She didn't learn how to kick ass until third year, ironically the year she fought off a ‘mass murderer’, a werewolf, dementors, and a rat. Also the year she saved Buckbeak and said mass murderer. She was powerful but she didn't know it yet. All she needed was someone. Someone like you… 

You and Ron had been back in a relationship for about four months, this is when something would get rocky. Something in the air will give you both bad intentions. Making Ron upset was nothing you intended to do, it's not a package you were going to deliver. However while Ron was flirting with his side-chick, Hermione Granger, you wanted to pull something on him. 

The idea was loud and clear in your head. Therefore you started to flirt (progressively) with the one person that made Ron self-conscious. Harry Potter. You knew Ron was jealous of Harry. Harry always had everything, according to Ron. To Ron, Harry was spoiled. According to Ron, Harry had: The seeker position on the quidditch team since 1st year, every single lady in school fawning over his feet, all of the professors liked him, he was smart, he had an invisibility cloak, he won the Tri-wizard cup two years ago, all of the people in the common room liked him. Everyone liked Harry Potter, he was the boy who lived. Everyone liked him besides Severus Snape, Dolorus Umbridge, Lord Voldemort, All of the Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy and his scally clan. 

You and Hermione sat in the library. You both had been smart, she was a wee bit smarter though. The whole school envied it, of course. Except Draco Malfoy and his little clan. People were walking past you, ignoring the duo that sat there glazing over the textbooks that laid in front of you. 

“What the bloody hell are you still doing here?” Ron stood on the other side of the table hands on his hips, just as his mother did. “Do you even know what time it is?”

You looked up and nugged Hermione in the side. Once she looked up, instantly, you two were squealing with a fit of laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Ron looked flustered, confused. You and Hermione immediately dropped the acts and stopped laughing. You looked back down, skimming over the textbooks spread across the table. Ron and Harry just looked at each other in confusion. They had a mental conversation, just like Fred and George would. 

“Nothing,” Hermione muttered under her breath. The boys just looked at each other, still confused. 

“Whatever medieval plan you two are planning, can you stop it? Just pack up your things and come to our dorm. Ron and I wont be going to sleep until later this evening. We’re waiting for the full moon to reach its apex, so we could go werewolf listening. Reckon that, that would cause us to be awake until 23:00” He was blushing, why? “Would you guys like to accompany us in our dorm this evening, we don't want to get bored” Ron was embarrassed how his friend was exposing himself at the moment. ‘The Chosen One’ nervous to talk to you and Hermione Granger, this was odd. 

You and Hermione looked up from your textbooks, and locked eyes with each other. Pulling a little act on Ron and Harry, with Hermione was fun. So you did as follows, in sync, you both stood from the chairs at the same time and looked at the pair in front of you. Then, in unison, you agreed “Yeah, we’ll come” 

“Bloody fucking hell- stop that. Now. You aren’t Fred and George for godrics sake.” You and Hermione giggled a bit as you walked through the isle’s of the library to put the books back in their correct spot. 

You reached the common room, the boys dormitories and the girl dormitories were separated for ‘reasons’. That's what the head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall had told you. When other students would sneak into the opposing gender’s dorms it was up to the prefect to report it. But, as you were with both of the prefects at the moment you were sure not to deduct any more house points from the counter this year. Ron and Hermione were the prefects. At the end of fifth year everyone thought the prefects would be Hermione and Harry. Clearly Minerva had other plans and ideas. 

Ron owled you when he had received his letter for Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. He raved on about how he was going to be school prefect. In a letter his exact words were ‘ _ Mum is going to be so proud of me. I'm not worthless now. My name will be in the book of prefects. Right next to Percy and Hermione.’  _ Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. She started to overcome everything you had already. Which she deserved. She was a pretty, perfect, prefect. She, Hermione Granger, however, was your best friend. She was the only person you could relate to the most. She was smart, new to the world full of magic and wizards, and yet one thing you never thought she was… Someone who had feelings for your boyfriend. 

It didn't bother you that Hermione had feelings for Ron. It only made your blood boil when she would stare at him with ‘please take me over on this desk and make me feel good’ eyes. She clearly wanted him. It makes your blood boil when she would flirt with him in class or in the dorms, or in the common room, or on the quidditch field, or in the great hall. They gave each other glances while the other was busy. It made your stomach churn. He didn’t give you loyalty and respect. Honestly, it made you want to cry. You wanted to work something out with him. You wanted to love him. But, Hermione would always be his choice, and one day that's what he would do.

Ironically, this is how you felt the last time when you and Ron got into argument. He wasn’t paying any attention to you as you were around. You’d show up to his dorm some mornings when you had plans for the day and he would be asleep and Harry, or Dean, Seamus, Neville would answer the door. Choking back tears when Ron would ignore your attendance. Of course. the boys would care. Neville wanted to cry for you, Ron was a total arse. Ron only seemed to notice when you were around as long as Hermione was around. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. 

The twins gave you comfort sometimes when you could hold back tears in the lounge of the common room. Once, they tried to teach Lee’s tarantula how to tap dance. You obviously laughed, they were the funniest people you had ever met. Ginny, oh how you loved her. She was delight. Everyone always needed a bit of Ginny Weasley in their life. She was funny when she didn’t mean it, she was precisely sincere when she was sorry, she knew how to make you smile when you needed it most. Why couldn’t Ron Bilius Weasley be just like his siblings? It never made any sense. 

“Here we are! Our humble abode.” Ron had one hand on the curve in your back and one on the door of his dormitory. The door creaked open and it was lit pitch black and there was absolutely no noise coming from inside. 

“This is odd,” Hermione acknowledged with a questionable tone. “Where are Seamus, Dean, and Neville?”

“They were just here, why is it so dark?” Harry looked inside and got a peek into the pitch black room. 

“I don’t know ‘the chosen one’. Maybe the lights are off?” You were being sarcastic and it was rather quite funny to Hermione. 

“Why are they off?” Harry turned to face Ron, who was just as confused as the rest of you were. 

“Okay ‘The Chosen One’ why don’t you be the brave, big, strong, gryffindor you are and go inside and turn them on.” you looked dead into his hazel green eyes, “Go on, Potter”

“I-I-I…” he paused, “You do it then if you're so ‘brave’” He was being sarcastic now. Ron and Hermione were whispering in each other’s ears as you had this conversation with harry. However, as you walked into the room you looked back at them. They quickly ushered away from each other while straightening his tie and Hermione fixed her jumper. 

You stepped into the room, “I can’t see anything, where is the light-switch as guys?” You stepped another step and you crushed a glass vile. It was a simple glass vile and it made your heart skip a couple of synchronized beats. Just as you were about to pull your wand out to last lumos-

“BOO!” three voices screamed at the tops of their lungs. You squealed back and you jumped back and fell on your bum. The glass vile made you shake. And, with this, you almost had a heart attack. They started laughing when you fell backward. You brought a hand up to your heart and rested it there. Trying to catch your breath you close your eyes. As your eyes were closed you could hear footsteps getting closer. 

You opened your eyes and sat up straight. The lights were on, finally. As you reached a hand for Ron, to help you off the cold floor. The rug was the only thing protecting you from your bum on the cold stone floor. Even though you were clothed with jeans, and the rug under you; you could feel the chilliness of the stone. Still, your hand was out for Ron. Was he ignoring you? Or was he simply not paying attention?

You gave up trying to get up from the musky floor with help and just got up yourself. You dusted off your jeans and Gryffindor hoodie you were wearing today. Dust definitely was piled under those beds of this room. 

Just as you were about to sit down, happily, on Ron’s bed, the duvet suddenly jerked and made an indention. Someone was sitting there. They sat down while you were trying to sit down. They really were a bunch of blokes- It was Hermione. As you turned around you saw Hermione chatting with Ron and both of them were blushing. Hermione was looking into his eyes as he stood almost on top of her as they talked. This made you want to cry because they were flirting with each other in front of you. This was a heartbreak that couldn’t be mended back, just left with a large gaping hole. 

You quickly turned yourself towards the little window next to Harry and Dean’s bed. While you walked over to the window you became more aware of the water building up in your eyes. You choked back, trying your best to hide the sobs coming from a deep part of your stomach. Clearly, everyone in the room heard you crying. Except for the two dimwits flirting off with each other in the corner. You soon felt someone place a hand on your shoulder. Their embrace made you feel better, not even knowing who it was. It was Harry, the one you insulted earlier. 

“I’m sor-” You tried to apologize for being rude earlier but he interrupted you.

“Shhh, no need.” he sat down next to you and maneuvered you into a position as he rested your head on his shoulder. “I know he’s a bloke, you deserve so much. You deserve someone who will care about you more, someone better than him.” Harry tried your best to calm you, and it was sure as hell working. 

“Thanks, Harry,” You kept your head on his shoulder as you watched the last of the sun fade away into the horizon. The orange sky melting into navy blue, then jet black. You both sat there for a moment, whilst you were in Harry’s arms. Just breathing in unison. Chest falling and rising together. His hand eventually travelled up to your sideburns, tucking the lost hair back into position, behind your ear. He was stroking your head. You never knew he was this gentle, being good at quidditch made you look fast, needy, and upbeat. Not sympathetic, caring, and gentle. But, inevitably that is what made Harry, Harry. Harry. 

“ _ Where is he going?” _ you questioned as he got up and walked off. You soon heard Ron’s voice climb over everyone’s in the room. “Out! Everyone out! Now!” you exited the space where the small window was and you felt a hand upon your upper arm. “Except you, dearie'' Ron's voice was a mix of jealousy and rage. He would fold in on himself at any moment. Everyone scurried out the door. Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Harry, then Neville. Just before Neville shut the door he shot you an empathetic glance. “ _ What is going on?”  _

Your eyes were back to normal from the crying. Your nose wasn’t full of mucus as it was earlier. Your clothes were straightened out when you got up from the floor. “ _ What is going on?” _ was all you could think, since Ron told anyone to get out. The question seemed to have more and more meaning due to Ron acting strange. “What is going on, Ron?”   


“What's going on? Are you an idiot.” he was raising his voice at you. He muttered under his breath “No wonder you aren’t a prefect, your too dumb to be one.” 

“Excuse me?” You hadn’t heard him correctly, or that's what you wanted to think. Ron was pacing in his room. Not out of fear, but anger. He was thinking out-loud with a weird, unsoothing voice. “What are you on about Ron?” 

“What am I on about,” he began walking towards you. He was scaring you a bit, but you didn't want that to show. You wanted to be the strong one here. Your heart wasn’t strong at the moment but your bark could be. Ron had bark and bite. He looked like he could kill you, he had bark, yet he was made of cinnamon and the special spices Molly put in her cooking. “You,” he stabbed a finger into your chest, “are a whore” he said with a disgusted look on his face. He kept his finger on your chest. 

You threw the finger off of you and yelled at him “Do not call me a wh-whore Ron! You don’t get to call me one when you’re one yourself” You spat directly in his face. 

“Oh I’m a whore?” he was yelling louder than you now. “You’re the one that was rubbing all over Harry freakin Potter.” This isn’t how you wanted the last encounter with Ron to be like. You wanted him to give what he deserved. He needed to give you what you deserved, an actual breakup. But get rid of each other for good. Maybe he could treat her better. “You were the one seeking attention you whore!” He pronounced the word ‘whore’ louder than the rest. 

“Stop calling me a whore!”, you screamed at the top of your lungs. “You were the one that was flirting- a stupendous about if I may add- with Hermione ‘freakin’”, you were mocking him with air quotes, “Granger. Were you not?” The noise in the common room was from the fire, rattling of the windows, and… you and Ron screaming at each other. 

“We’re just friends!” He exclaimed getting closer to you. 

“It had to be my best friend though? You were gonna completely end things with me again… like you have, the last three times. This time though is different, right? We’re forgetting each other for good. But! But, you, Ronald Weasley, had to! You just had to love my best friend. Didn’t you?” You were on the verge of tears, you wanted to cry right now. The person that you smelt in your Amortentia was the person who broke your heart. 

“God damn it! We’re just bloody fucking friends! Get that through your thick skull!” he flicked your head with his middle finger and thumb.

“I’m just trying to presume you all as friends but I can't when she gives you those glistening eyes, then!” you choked back a small bellow. “Then! You go ahead and flirt with her? Right? Your ‘best friend’- wait no. I’m sorry. Your ‘friend’ right in front of me?” 

On the other side of the door there were people listening. Not just anyone. It was Harry, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus. Neville didn’t want to listen to the argument. They all had their ears pressed to the door. Hermione had an embarrassed and scared look on her face. While Harry looked sad and sympathetic. Dean and Seamus both looked like they were enjoying this conversation, they were amused. You and Ron were… still arguing.

“It wasn’t right in front of you!” Ron tried to correct you but he just made it worse. 

“So you admit to flirting with her? You have feelings for her! Why don’t you just leave now and go admit your feelings for her Ron! I don’t deserve this kind of treatment and disloyalty!” Inside, you were crumbling. On the outside, you stood strong. 

“If I was flirting with Hermione then you were flirting with Harry!” He exclaimed. He sat down on a bed looking directly towards you. You stood by a bed, not sitting on it quite yet. 

“I wasn’t flirting with Harry!” You screamed at him.

“Then what were you all doing being cuddle buddies?” he crossed his arms. 

“I was crying you git! He was talking to me! Why are you and Hermione cuddle buddies? I didn’t see her crying.” you paused but interrupted before Ron could talk, “Are you jealous? Ronald Weasley, are you jealous?” You got up and got close to his face. “Are you jealous of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley?” 

Before you knew he grabbed your waist and flipped you under him, he was on top of you. “You better stop talking like that, whore.” he growled in your ear. You didn’t need to be turned on at the moment. This wasn’t part of your plan. All of a sudden he got up in search for something in the room. He searched frantically. “What are you looking for?” you were a bit scared, you didn’t want to admit it though. 

“Shut up, whore” Was all he had said. You closed your mouth immediately and laid back down on your back, on the bed. Ron had found what he was looking for because he peered down on you again. He captured your lips in a rough and needy kiss. Seeing as this was the last time you would be with him you wanted to savor the moment. You wanted to wrap your hands around his neck and pill him in closer. Just as you were about to do so he grasped your wrist and tied them together with a Gryffindor tie. You opened your mouth to say something but you were interrupted. “I said shut up, whore” He said sternly and demanded. The tie on your hands began to hurt a bit. But he told you to shut up. 

He began to undress you, but he soon realized that you had a sweatshirt on and a button-up that you usually had on. He cursed at himself and grabbed his wand off of the bedside table and vanished the rest of your closes away. You were naked on a bed, while he was standing in front of you fully clothed and fully hard. “Godric- I forgot how beautiful you are” he took his shirt off, “I’m gonna make you scream” He took his pants off, then his boxers to reveal his fully hard and aching erection. He stroked himself off a bit and grabbed his wand. 

“Silencio” he pointed toward the bed, So that the noises made inside it could be kept concealed. He walked back over to the bed and grabbed your ankles. He pulled them apart to look at your wet cunt. “Did I do this to you, or did that stupid Potter do this?” He took his finger and dragged it along the slit, the lips separating. He licked the finger and popped it when he took it out of his mouth. 

“You Ron, you did this.” You desperately needed him. He took his finger he laced with his saliva and teased your entrance with it. You moaned at the feeling. His finger slid in finally, and you let a moan fall out again. You eventually forgot about your hands being tied together, as they fell asleep. 

“You enjoy this? Don't you? You're a whore and a slut, you know that?” he growled right into your ear. He nibbled on your earlobe. Then, he added another finger, he began to scissor you. You moaned and withered underneath his broad-shouldered body. “Fucking slut” the heal, or palm on his hand rested upon your clit. As he thrusted into your body the little attention your clit got, would send you over the edge. With a few more thrust of his fingers he found your g-spot. You moaned at him, touching you in all the right places. You were going to miss this. You wanted desperately to touch him. Just as you were about to sail over the edge of overstimulation Ron pulled back, freeing his hand from your tightening and aching hole. 

You gasped and felt empty. “ _ Why did he stop?”  _ “ Why did you stop.” 

“You want to finish, am I correct?” He said coyly.

“Yes, duh.”

“I bet you want ‘The Chosen One’ to make you finish right? You want him to have your cum on his fingers?”

“No, Ron. Come over here and make me scream. Like you promised” you said sternly. He did just that, except he stopped when his head of his cock was just about to thrust into you. He began to tease you with it. You whined and relaxed when he kept teasing you. 

“Beg for it.” He grumbled into your ear. 

You turned your face to his and begged, it felt wrong. It felt dirty, sinful. But you wanted it so bad. Mind over matter. You placed those thoughts on the back burner as you started to beg. “Please Ron, fuck me. Please. Just fuck me. Anyway you want, just fuck me.” he obliged and thrusted into you very, very slowly. He was still playing the teasing game. You bucked your hips up to meet his. He then again pulled out of you slowly and you whined. “Ron,” you looked dead into his eyes, “If this is our very, very last time together I want to remember how good I felt. Faster, harder. Fuck me fast and hard. Or I will go ask Harry.” Jealousy riddled his eyesight and he slammed down into you. You moaned and screwed your eyes shut. 

“Fuck your tight aren’t you slut? And you're wet for me, how thankful” he smiled at your expression of his cock in him. “Who made you this wet?”

“Y-You did Ron, fuck” You arched your back, overwhelmed with pleasure.

“ I can’t wait for that little swollen cunt filled with my cum.” He just kept pounding into you, your breast moving with the impact. You tried to tell him no, but the word slipped out of your mouth as moans. You weren’t on the pill. You didn't think you’d need it because Ron was flirting with Hermione all of the sudden and you thought he would leave you for her someday. He kept pounding into you, he brought a hand down, sliding it between your bodies to toy with the bundle of nerves that needed attention. You moaned again at the sensation. He knew you too well. You back arched, your chest against his. He you felt that coil build up in the pit of your stomach again. You tightened around him as you fell over the edge, screaming his name. Thankfully the silencio charm he casted upon the bed would conceal what you two were doing. 

“I’m gonna cum” he said as he thrusted in between his words. There was no way to stop him now. He painted your internal walls with his warm sticky cum. As he did so he panted in your ear. You were both wiped out. As you layed there, your legs still apart, his cum started to spread down your thighs. You were too tired to get up and leave, that was the plan however. Ron rolled down beside you. His chest was rising faintly and falling heavily. He kept you in his arms, holding you tightly. 

“I’m sorry for flirting with Hermione” He apologized as he kept you close. Then you remembered his voice and where you were. You needed to leave. You wiggle out and casted a few charms to clean you up. “Scourgify” another, “Estile” that one was to style your hair back to its original form, a Beauxbatons student helped teach you that one. You slid you clothes on, completely ignoring the questions he was asking. You picked your school bag up and walked towards the door. 

You cut him off with a stern look on your face. “Tell Hermione that I’m sorry that we can’t be friends anymore, I can’t have you in my life. Tell Harry that we weren’t flirting and that he should watch himself out there. Tell Seamus and Dean I enjoyed their pranks and the laughs we had together. Tell Neville I said thank you for checking on me, and talking to me. Tell all of them I’ll miss them. We can’t be around each other anymore Ron. I’m not gonna say ‘I’ll miss you’ because I don’t want to. Goodbye” and with that you opened the door and walked into the hallway. 

You needed to sleep, and sleep only. Never to wake up. But just as you closed the door four people were in the hallway. Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Hermione. You just looked at them and walked towards your dorm. That you and Hermione shared, that was going to be a problem. Maybe Ginny will let you crash in her dorm for a while. 

It was all over, you and Ron. Finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading my work. I appreciate it. You could leave kudos and make my day better... or you could not... idk. k . Have a good day/night. Unless I don't like you.


End file.
